A Mission to Hinata Part II
by RyoHyuk
Summary: CHAPTER 6:UPDATE! Baginya tak ada hal yang lebih menyedihkan selain melihat Naruto terluka, tapi jika Hinata yang harus melakukannya?/"Jangan pergi, kau mengerti?" rancau Naruto./"Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"/"Ba-baiklah,"/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

**Halo Minna, fiuhh akhirnya fic gaje ini jadi juga, disini terlalu banyak percakapan dan penjelasan yang Shiryo harap tidak membuat Minna-san bosan.. jadi silahkan dibaca ya..**

**Shiryo harap Minna-san semua menikmati ini. ^^a**

**Heum apakah ini bisa jadi kado ulang tahunnya my Prince? Naruto~~~ Otanjoubi Omedeto~~~~ #teriak-teriak pake toa #dilempar ke luar angkasa sama Naruto FG**

* * *

><p><strong>First sequel : Between Hinata and Fleur de Lis.<strong>

Ini adalah hari pertama gadis berambut indigo itu secara resmi aktif di Fleur de Lis, dengan malas gadis itu melangkahkan kaki rampingnya, menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai berikutnya, dia mendesah hebat, menaggapi keengganan yang pada dasarnya sudah mengendap di dalam hatinya sejak kejadian memalukan kemarin.

'Kemarin itu benar-benar memalukan,' batinnya.

Seakan mengerti bahwa ada langkah kaki yang dia hafal mengikutinya, dia berbalik.

"Ada apa Nii-san? Tidak bersama-sama KyuSaa heh?" tanyanya masih penuh kebencian.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya itu Hinata-chan, kau tidak sama-sama si blonde heh?" Neji balik bertanya, Hinata hanya bisa mendengus mendengarnya, lagi-lagi pipinya terasa panas sekarang. "Hati-hati Hinata, ini baru awal dari segalanya," pesan sang kakak sebelum berbalik menuruni tangga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang gadis bingung.

"Kau akan tahu, Hinata-chan," katanya santai sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan sang gadis.

**~Shi Shiyo~**

"SELAMAT DATANG DI FLEUR DE LIS~!" seru sang ketua dan gadis blonde bersamaan.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Hinata kaget.

Ini sungguh berbeda dari hal yang lalu-lalu, kemana perginya ketua menyebalkan dan ketus yang memberinya tugas aneh dan memalukan itu? Lalu apa-apaan ruangan ini? Berubah jadi lab kimia super canggih dan penuh dengan asap dengan warna-warna aneh dimana-mana.

"Sini ku kenalkan produk-produk ciptaan kami," ajak si gadis blonde, "Eh tapi tunggu, kau belum memperkenalkan diri kan? Sebagai wakil ketua yang baru, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu dulu, jadi ayo perkenalkan dirimu," perintah si blonde riang.

"Ko-konichiwa Minna, aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, panggil saja Hinata, dan aku.."

"Baiklah cukup, untuk yang ingin bertanya lakukan itu nanti ya~," perintah si Blonde lagi, yang lain hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Dan ayo sini-sini, ku kenalkan pada produk-produk kami, ini adalah cairan penambah stamina, bisa digunakan saat terdesak.." katanya sambil mengerlingkan mata kanannya.

"Mak-maksudnya terdesak?" tanya sang gadis, sampai sekarang dia masih juga tergagap, tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa sekarang dia ada disini, di ruangan aneh ini, bersama orang-orang yang aneh juga.

"Khukhukhu kau bisa menggunakan ini jika kau mau, ambillah!" kata si Blonde sambil memberikan cairan orange itu dengan paksa, "Minumlah ini kalau kau butuh,"

"Tapi apa gunanya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ini bisa untuk apa ya? Sakura bilang cairan ini untuk menambah tenaga dan fitali..tas," kalimat itu diakhirinya dengan lirih, diikuti rona wajahnya yang memerah. "Khehehe be-begitulah kata Sakura, katanya berikan ini pada si Kepala Blonde dari geng KyuSaa, tapi untuk jelasnya akan di jelaskan oleh Sakura nanti," kata si gadis Blonde.

"Biar kuambil alih Ino," kata Sakura, suara ketus dan serius itu tiba-tiba kembali lagi.

"Kau nona Hinata, wakil ketua Fleur de Lis, adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam geng ini, bahkan terkadang tugasmu lebih berat dari pada tugas seorang ketua, baiklah nona akan aku jelaskan, ketua Fleur de Lis atau aku adalah orang yang mengorganisir, membuat strategi , menentukan rencana, memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, mengambil keputusan dan hal-hal lain yang akan kau ketahui nanti, dalam kerjaku aku dibantu 2 orang asisten bernama Ino Yamanaka dan Ten Ten, dan kau akan dibantu oleh Temari, semua hal yang akan dilakukan oleh geng ini harus mendapat izin dariku, harus menggunakan property yang disediakan dan berani bersumpah bahwa misi akan berjalan lancar, dan kau nona, seorang wakil ketua dari Fleur de Lis, bertugas mengeksekusi, menjalankan misi tingkat berat dan memastikan misi berjalan lancar dan berhasil dengan hasil memuaskan, setiap menjalankan misi tingkat berat, kau harus menjalankannya sendiri, ingat, kau tak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu tugasmu kan? Jadi kau harus memutuskan bahwa misi tingkat beratmu berhasil, kau hanya boleh berkomunikasi saat kau menjalankan misi tingkat berat dengan asisten ketua, ketua dan asisten wakil ketua, kau mengerti?" tanya sang gadis merah muda.

"Ya, lalu apa.."

"Belum selesai Hinata, aku belum menjelaskan apa tujuan dari adanya geng ini, ini bukanlah sebuah geng sembarangan, kami dibentuk dan bergerak dalam hal dan bertujuan untuk memajukan anggota kami, dan seperti yang kau tahu nona, anggota kami yang terbatas berarti menunjukan bahwa seleksi kami sangat ketat dan mereka merupakan orang-orang terpilih, kami selalu memenangkan setidaknya 7 lomba yang diadakan oleh sekolah setiap tahun, kami memiliki jadwal ketat yang hanya boleh dilanggar saat momen tertentu, dan kami sangat mematuhi aturan yang kami buat, 'Selamanya adalah saingan terberat Kyuu-Sa'.." katanya penuh penekanan. Hinata tercengang mendengarnya.

"Kami aktif dalam penelitian-penelitin yang menghasilkan hal-hal tabu, mengorek lebih jauh tentang sumber dan menjadikanya referensi kami untuk menjadikannya sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk kami, dan salah satunya adalah cairan yang kau bawa itu," Sakura melirik tangan Hinata yang dengan erat menggenggam cairan dalam botol kaca berukuran sedang itu. "Dan obyek penelitian kami tahun ini adalah U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to," penekanan Sakura muncul lagi.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Karena si Bodoh itu adalah anggota baru KyuuSa, dan baru bergabung dengan geng itu selama sebulan, itu berarti kami belum memiliki data pasti tentang dirinya, dan kau adalah orang terpilih tahun ini yang harus menjalankan tugas berat ini, kau boleh meminta data sementara yang berhasil kami kumpulkan dari Temari selaku asistenmu, dan ku harap kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari itu, aku mengaharapkanmu Hinata, mungkin ini cukup dariku, kau bisa bertanya lebih lanjut tentang misi ini pada Temari, mengerti?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tapi.."

"Ya," kata itu memutus kalimat Hinata.

"Aku mau tanya, apakah setiap orang yang masuk dalam geng ini juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan kemarin?" tanya Hinata dengan muka merahnya.

"Tidak selalu, hanya orang yang ingin mendapat posisi penting di geng ini saja yang menjalankan misi sepertimu kemarin," jawabnya enteng.

"Apa setiap orang juga meneliti tu-tubuh seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, aku malah melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi agar semua orang mengakuiku menjadi ketua, Temari, Ten Ten dan Ino juga harus melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, hanya saja dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda dan lebih ringan," jawabnya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa mereka tak ada yang mau menjadi wakil ketua?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Karena menjadi wakil ketua memiliki konsekuensi yang berat nona, dan kupikir kau akan tahu bagaimana hal itu akan terjadi," kata Sakura yang diakhiri dengan seringaian.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak perlu kujawab Hinata, karena kau akan mengetahui ini," jawabnya lagi. "Jadi selamat bergabung di Fleur de Lis~~" kata Sakura ceria, sangat berbeda dengan image menyeramkan tadi. Hinata hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Ayo ikut aku Hinata-chan, akan kujelaskan semuanya," kata Temari, di tanganya sekarang terlihat jelas berkas-berkas yang lumayan tebal.

"Ba-baiklah," kata Hinata masih dalam rasa keterkejutannya.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat langkah kaki yang ia ikutipun berhenti.

"Kau bawa cairan orange itu?" tanya Temari, Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo duduk, aku tak ingin berdiri berjam-jam," katanya setelah menyamankan dirinya duduk di lantai keras atap sekolah.

"Em," tanggap Hinata singkat, kini ia sudah memposisikan diri di samping Temari.

"Jadi Temari-san, apa yang belum dan harus kuketahui?" tanya Hinata langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Jangan terlalu serius, Hinata-chan, aku bukan tipe orang seperti Sakura kok, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, kuharap kau mulai memaklumi sifatnya yang aneh dan bisa berubah mendadak seperti tadi, dia hanya akan merubah intonasi bicaranya saat serius seperti tadi, tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan ceria," kata Temari dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu Temari-san," balas Hinata kalem.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau mau masuk Fleur de Lis?" pertanyaan Temari sempat membuat jantung Hinata melonjak.

Bagi si gadis indigo itu, panggilan BAYI dari Nii-sannya tentu saja adalah alasan utama, tapi mungkin kini si Pria blonde adalah alasan keduanya, dan tidak mungkin Hinata memberitahu hal itu pada Temari.

"Kau menyukai objek penelitian kita tahun ini ya?" tanya Temari , Hinata hanya bisa blushing ria. "Tenang saja Hinata-chan hanya aku kok yang sadar," kata Temari selanjutnya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. "Aku, sebenarnya juga mulai menyukai objek penelitianku yang sebenarnya mulai kuteliti setahun yang lalu," kata Temari, rona di pipinya begitu kentara, "Dia itu sangat menyukai itu," katanya lagi, telunjuknya sekarang dengan tenangnya menunjuk awan yang berarak di langit.

"Temari-san sudah bilang?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja belum, karena itu..,"

"Itu dilarang ya?" tanya Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa juga kalau kau menaggap begitu," lanjut Temari lancar. "Aku senang karena aku bekerja sama denganmu, karena kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, jadi jangan bilang pada anggota Fleur de Lis yang lain ya, nanti.. kita dicincang," bisiknya.

"I-iya," kata Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi bukankah Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Kenapa bisa bilang begitu?"

"Aku hanya mengira saja," jawab Hinata, pipinya merona karena sok tahu.

"Dulu iya, sekarang.. tidak jelas," bisik gadis berkuncir empat itu lagi.

"Ti-tidak jelas?"

"Ahh sudahlah jangan membahas itu, gara-gara alasan tak jelas antara si permen kapas dan si pantat ayam itu, semuanya jadi runyam, rencana hubungan kerjasama dengan KyuuSa, rencana pertemuan penting dengan KyuuSa dan hubungan baik lainnya, semuanya jadi gagal dan berakibat fatal pada Fleur de Lis, mendengar dia mengoceh setiap hari karena alasan tidak jelas selama hampir setahun membuat kami pontang-panting menuruti kemauannya, dan beginilah sekarang, Fleur de Lis adalah rival abadi KyuuSa, dan sebagai harga mati untuk itu, kami saling bersaing dan meneliti kelemahan masing-masing," jelas Temari sebal.

"Tapi Temari-san, apa aku boleh tanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja,"

"Apa Temari-san melakukan hal yang sama denganku saat mau masuk Fleur de Lis?"

Pertanyaan Hinata hanya ditanggapi dengan muka merah padam Temari.

"Ehm..ehm, baiklah ayo kita mulai penjelasannya," Temari mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ehh? Baik-baiklah," balas Hinata cengo.

"Baiklah ini.." Temari membuka file pertama. Terpajang photo Fleur de lis di sisi kiri halaman dan photo KyuuSa di sisi kanan halaman. "Tapi kurasa penjelasan Sakura tentang geng kami sudah cukup khan, wakil ketua?" tanya Temari memastikan.

"Um," angguk Hinata.

"Jadi akan kujelaskan ke akar permasalahan, ini adalah profile singkat Naruto Uzumaki, dan kami belum mendapat info apapun tentang dirinya, sedikit yang kami tahu hanyalah dia masuk geng KyuuSa dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua karena kemauan teman karibnya Sasuke Uchiha, kehidupannya masih merupakan misteri, karena di setiap misi yang coba dijalankan oleh anggota Fleur de Lis yang lain selalu gagal karena secara terang-terangan bocah itu dilindungi KyuuSa, dan kurasa dia pandai mengecoh kami, tapi anehnya kenapa dia terkecoh padamu kemarin ya? Bahkan dengan mudahnya kau menelanjanginya," kata Temari, jari telunjuknya sudah menempel manis di dagunya tanda ia sedang berpikir, "Tapi Hinata-chan, kau dan Naruto sudah jadian ya?" tanya Temari penuh selidik.

"Itu.. aku.." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Tidak pa pa kok, kau sedang beruntung karena saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya padamu hanya aku yang lihat, aku harus mengawasimu dari pertanyaan ketujuhmu dan itu membuatku iri saja," kata Temari kesal, ia memanyunkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka.

"Benarkah, ihihihi," Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli, dan ditanggapi Temari dengan decak kesal dari bibirnya.

"Tapi, Temaari-san, rekamannya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata setelah sadar.

"Ada di rumahku, aku kan asisten wakil ketua, jadi yang berhubungan dengan wakil ketua, aku boleh menyimpannya," jawab Temari, Hinata menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

"Baiklah ayo kembali ke topic permasalahan kita, jadi Hinata-chan, kau harus 'meneliti' Naruto Uzumaki, mencari kelemahan dan kelebihannya, mencari hal yang paling membuatnya hancur hingga tak dapat bangkit lagi dan meneliti setiap cerita kehidupannya, kalau mengingat statusmu sekarang itu pasti hal mudah, ya kan?"

"Tapi Temari-san, untuk apa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengisi formulir kosong yang menumpuk ini," kata Temari sambil menunjukkan berlembar-lembar file kosong di tangannya.

" Lalu file-file itu untuk apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Bagi Fleur de Lis, kelemahan KyuuSa itu mutlak, jadi point penting dari geng ini kurasa adalah untuk mengalahan saingan terberat Fleur de Lis atau secara singkat kita menyebut itu dengan KyuuSa,"

"Tapi kenapa kita harus mengalahkan KyuuSa, Temari-san?" Hinata makin penasaran tentang hal itu.

"Kalau kau berani, tanyakan itu pada Sakura, tapi sudah jelas-jelas kau akan didepak keluar, kau ingat yang Sakura katakan padamu setelah kau berhasil masuk Fleur de Lis kan? Bahwa kau, Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan pernah dibiarkan hidup damai jika berkhianat dan menghindari tugas dengan cara apapun dari Fleur de Lis, meskipun kau lari dengan cara keluar dengan cara terhormat sekalipun, kau tak kan pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang Fleur de Lis," kata Temari megulang penjelasan Sakura kemarin.

"Ya Temari-san aku mengerti, tapi.."

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, aku yakin aku tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanmu selanjutnya, karena kau sama denganku, masuk dalam geng yang sama, terbelengggu dalam permainan dan peraturan gila yang sama, jadi kuharap kau bisa menikmati ini," perkataan Temari membuat Hinata ternganga. "Banyak dari kami, yang merupakan teman Sakura sejak junior high menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura, tapi dia hanya bisa bungkam, dan pergi begitu saja, tak ada penjelasan ataupun teriakan kemarahan karena kami sering menyinggung ini tapi dia hanya bergegas menghindar dengan mata yang mulai merah, dan melihat itu, kami hanya bisa percaya padanya Hinata-chan, kami tak ingin membuatnya menangis, jadi kumohon, ikuti saja kami," Temari memohon.

"Ba-baiklah Temari-san," jawab Hinata mantab.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Temari selanjutnya, senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya kali ini. "Jadi ayo kembali ke topic,"

"Ini adalah alat-alat penelitian Fleur de lis selama hampir setahun ini," kata Temari sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto benda aneh pada Hinata, "Lima diantaranya dapat digunakan, seperti contohnya alat komunikasi yang kau pakai kemarin, dan dalam setiap kita menjalankan tugas, kita harus memakainya, keunggulan alat ini adalah kecil dan ringan, tapi kelemahannya sang pengguna hanya bisa mendengarkan intruksi dari orang yang mengajaknya bicara tanpa bisa menjawab instruksi itu, keharusan memasang kamera penyadap di tempat penelitian juga diwajibkan, itu karena dengan itu Fleur de Lis dapat mengkoreksi kesalahan peneliti saat penelitian berlangsung, dan kau Hinata-chan, kita saling menjaga tanggung jawab kita masing-masing, aku yang mengawasi dan menginstruksimu saat kau meneliti dan begitu juga sebaliknya,"

"Jadi bukan ketua?"

"Tentu saja bukan, urusan ketua dan wakil ketua adalah hanya berkutat pada asisten saja, dan untuk melaporkan penelitian pada ketua, penanggung jawab harus menyerahkan dokumen hasil penelitian, dan sang ketua akan memanggil peneliti untuk mencocokkan dengan hasil penelitian,"

"Ini membingungkan Temari-san," kata Hinata dengan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Ya aku juga berfikir begitu saat pertama kali bergabung dengan geng ini dan mendapat penjelasan langsung dari ketua,"

"Lho?" Hinata melonjak bingung.

"Karena pertama kali aku bergabung aku langsung menjadi asisten ketua,"

"Ohh," Hinata ber-oh ria.

"Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau sudak mempraktikkannya, jadi.." kata Temari dengan horror, "Misi pertamamu adalah memberikan cairan orange itu pada si bocah pirang itu dan meneliti apa reaksinya," jelas Temari.

"Tapi ini apa Temari-san?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, tak perlu ada penelitian Hinata-chan~, tapi ada dua kemungkinan dari cairan itu Hinata-chan, pertama penambah stamina, dan yang kedua, penambah fitalitas," kata Temari lagi, Hinata membulatkan mata lavendernya mendengar itu.

"Hanya berdoalah jika yang benar adalah option pertama karena paling-paling Naruto akan menjadi lebih semangat saat melihatmu nanti, tapi kalau yang benar adalah option kedua.."

"Jangan dilanjutkan lagi Temari-san," pinta Hinata dengan pipi terbakarnya.

"Ya ya baiklah, penelitian akan dimulai hari ini pukul dua sore, jadi bersiap-siaplah," kata Temari santai sambil terbangun dari posisi duduknya.

"A-apa?" kaget Hinata.

"Cukup bersiaplah Hinata-chan, keputusan ketua tak bisa diganggu gugat," lanjut Temari.

"Ta-tapi Temari-san,"

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Fleur de Lis tak kan sedikitpun memcelakakanmu, dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu," senyum Temari membuat Hinata lega.

"Terima kasih Temari-san," katanya kemudian.

"Ya~, akan kusebar asistenku untuk menjagamu," kata Temari, cengirannya mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Ehh, Temari-san punya asisten juga?"

"Tentu saja," kata Temari bangga. "Baiklah apa kau siap?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata mantab.

"Kau hanya akan beraksi didepanku Hinata-chan, jadi jangan ragu, kau mengerti?" Tanya Temari, Hinata menganguk mengiyakan.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Gadis berambut indigo itu duduk dengan gelisah, masih segar dalam ingatannya bahwa sekitar sejam yang lalu, dia mengajak pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu bisa membuatnya membakar pipinya itu bertemuu diatap sekolah. Dua buah kamera pengintai yang menampakkan wujudnya di layar yang sedang ditatap Temari dengan seksama itupun semakin membuat dirinya gugup.

"Kau gugup? Mengangguklah kalau iya," suara Temari terdengar di telinga kanan Hinata yang sama kondisinya dengan kondisi penelitian pertamanya, tersumpal benda sebesar kacang almond yang memberikan akses Temari untuk bicara padanya. Dan hanya sekedar ingin menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Hinata mengagguk pelan.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," pesan Temari dengan lembut. "Ingat, lakukan ini dengan baik, meskipun aku memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanm, tapi aku tak kan segan-segan menulis apa yang akan kulihat nanti dengan apa adanya," kata Temari, lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Oh ya aku hampir lupa, dalam setiap penelitian akan selalu ada tantangan tersendiri, jika kau dapat menyelesaikannya, maka kau akan dapat satu point, dan jika dalam satu tahun kau dapat mengumpulkan dua puluh lima point maka kau berhak mengajukan dua permintaan pada ketua yang pasti akan dikabulkan, apa kau paham?"

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Dan tantanganmu untuk saat ini adalah, tak boleh menolak apapun permintaan obyek penelitianmu kali ini, tanpa terkecuali," Temari mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sebuah penekanan.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata ragu.

Pikiran gadis itu sudah melayang kemana-mana, bagaimana kalau cairan itu adalah cairan fitali.. ahh tidak, mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tak jelasnya, Hinata kembali terfokus pada misi anehnya yang kedua.

Jantung gadis itu berdebar tak menentu saat dirasanya langkah kaki yang mulai ia hafal mendekatinya, ia menunduk tapi sejenak kemudian mengangkat wajahnya karena menyadari bahwa Naruto, pemuda yang adalah targetnya sudah ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa menyuruhku keatap sekolah Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan muka memerah.

'Ke-kenapa mukanya merah begitu?" batin sang gadis.

"Maaf ya aku telat, soalnya harus meladeni Teme main basket dulu," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Em.. tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,"

Terdiam, hanya hening, sang gadis berusaha mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertanya.

"Nar.."

"Apa benar Hinata-chan bergabung dengan Fluer de Lis?" pertanyaan Naruto menghentikan bibir Hinata yang akan terbuka, membuat lehernya tercekat oleh jawaban yang membingungkan.

"Itu.." Hinata mencoba menjawab.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Neji kok, jadi Hinata-chan tak perlu bingung lagi mau menjawab apa, jadi yang kemarin itu, pasti syarat masuk Fleur de Lis khan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi antara KyuuSa dan Fleur de Lis, masuk ke KyuuSa saja karena paksaan si Teme, jadi rasanya aku tak ingin mengenal ataupun mencari tahu tentang itu, biarkan saja hal itu terjadi apa adanya, meskipun pada dasarnya pasti Teme akan memjawab semua pertanyaanku, tapi sampai sekarang itu tak dapat kuucapkan," kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata terbelalak. "Aku juga tahu tentang apa itu 'penelitian' Hinata-chan, dan aku juga tahu kalau aku adalah objek penelitian kalian selanjutnya, jadi jika itu yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang, tanyakan saja, tak perlu malu," katanya lagi.

Mata shappire itu menatap lurus dan lembut ke arah lavender, begitu dalam, tak menyiratkan dendam atau kebencian meskipun sang shappire tahu bahwa dia adalah objek penelitian selanjutnya, Hinata menatap nanar pemuda di depannya, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa pemuda itu sangatlah baik, maksudnya, bagaimana bisa seseorang mempersilahkan orang lain untuk menjadikannya 'kelinci percobaan' padahal dia belum tahu apakah percobaan itu akan mengancam nyawanya atau tidak, bukankah itu gila?

"Aku.. bukan begitu, hari ini tak ada yang ingin kutanyakan Naruto-kun," kata Hinata tertunduk.

_"Hinata-chan, berhati-hatilah dan jaga bicaramu!"_ pesan Temari dari ujung sana.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh padaku, ternyata tidak ya?" tanya Naruto samar.

" Naruto-kun sebenarnya aku.."

"Hey apa kau punya minuman atau semacamnya? Aku sangat haus," lagi-lagi pemuda Blonde itu memotong kalimat Hinata.

_"Ini kesempatan bagus Hinata-chan, berikan cairan itu, ingat, reaksinya akan terlihat dalam lima detik, jadi bersiap-siaplah," _ucap Temari.

"Itu apa? Sepertinya enak," kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan tangan kanan Hinata. "Buatku ya," katanya lagi, hanya dalam sekian detik botol kaca itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Naruto, dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto mengalirkan cairan itu ke kerongkongannya.

"Naruto..kun," Hinata hendak melarang tapi semuanya terlambat.

_"Hina-hinata-chan aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya, tiba-tiba aku sakit perut,"_ kata Temari sambil mengaduh. _"Jangan menyebut namaku, jangan berbicara aneh dan jangan membuat si bodoh itu curiga akan misi ini, tut tut tut,"_ sambungan dengan Temari terputus.

'Te-temari-san,' batin Hinata kalut.

Dan_

5

4

3

2

1

.

.

Gadis itu terbelalak saat pemuda di hadapannya menyeruduk dirinya, membuat punggungya mencium dinding di belakanganya. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuknya, dan dengan nafas panas dia berbisik di telinga kanan Hinata,

"Ke-kenapa kau terlihat begitu 'lezat' Hime?"

Mata lavender itupun membulat sempurna. "Ti-tidak mungkin," katanya lirih.

**T.B.C!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy ini aneh tidak sie? Pas Shiryo baca lagi kayanya bersambungnya nggantung banget, eh ya mau tanya, kalo di sequel itu hanya boleh satu chapter atau multi chapter ya?<strong>

**Kalo boleh multi chapter nanti Shiryo akan lanjutin ke ide berikutnya yang masih tersimpan di oatkku yang err.. eh ya, maaf mungkin di chapter depan akan ada banyak kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Dan mungkin judulnya akan Shiryo rubah sedikit..  
><strong>

**Eum apakah Minna-san mau membantu Shiryo? Silahkan tanyakan pertanyaan apapun tentang Naruto Uzumaki yang ingin Minna-san jadikan bahan penelitian, nanti akan Shiryo pilih dan akan Shiryo masukkan ke cerita *InsyaAlloh #plaKK**

**Dan kalo bisa di multichip, Shiryo mau masukin Gaara sama Sai, apa ada yang suka?**

**Baiklah..**

**Please ~~~~~**

**Review n Ripiuuu ^^b**

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Yeyy Shiryo update lagi, ayo baca n' review.. YOSH!

* * *

><p><strong>A MISSION TO HINATA part II<strong>

"Ke-kenapa kau terlihat begitu 'lezat' Hime?"

Mata lavender itupun membulat sempurna. "Ti-tidak mungkin," katanya lirih.

.

.

**Chapter 2: ~LUST vs LOVE~**

Gadis cantik itu masih tak dapat mempercayai perbuatan apa yang dia perbuat hingga lagi-lagi dia menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam permainan ini. Hampir saja ia menangis tapi sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal mengejutkan dirinya.

_'Hinata, ini Sakura, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Aku ada di sisi kanan ruangan Fleur de Lis dan aku sedang mengamatimu, aku sudah mengerti apa yang terkandung dalam cairan itu, tapi.. apa kau mau menerima tantanganku? Jika iya jangan beranjak dari situ selama satu jam, tapi jika kau menolaknya, dorong si bodoh itu dan larilah, hanya satu hal yang harus kau lakukan Hinata, bertahan disitu dan menuruti semua kemauan Naruto, katakan tidak pada hatimu jika dia mulai bertindak terlalu ekstrim, jika kau menyanggupi dan sukses menjalankan tantangan ini, kau boleh menanyakan tiga hal padaku tentang Fleur de Lis, dan aku berjanji aku akan menjawabnya, baik langsung ataupun dengan clue, jika kau menerimanya angkat tangan kananmu keatas, ingat Hinata, ini baru kulakukan sekali selama masa kepemimpinanku di Fleur de Lis, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mngangkat tanganku,"_

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, Hinata langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, senyum penuh kemenangan.

_"Bagus Hinata-chan, ku putus sambungan ini sekarang, kau akan diawasi oleh Temari,"_ Sakura memperingatkan.

Tut.. tut..tut, sambungan terputus.

"Tapi…" perkataan Hinata masih menggantung, 'Temari-san tidak bisa menghubungiku,' batin Hinata.

Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri saat dirasakannya nafas panas yang bersumber dari pemuda yang memeluknya kembali menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Hi-hinata-chan, aku.." perkataan Naruto menggantung, "Aku ingin memilikimu sekarang," lanjutnya.

Hinata tak bisa berkutik, ia yakin Sakura sudah menyebar bawahannya untuk mengawasi dirinya, tak mungkin ia mundur saat ini, tapi pemuda ini, dia merengkuhnya makin erat, Hinata dapat merasakan degupan jantung Naruto yang memburu, ia juga bisa mendengar nafas Naruto yang terengah.

" Hina-hinata," panggil Naruto lagi, ia semakin mendominasi tubuh Hinata.

Mata lavender itu terbelalak saat Naruto mulai mengecup pangkal leher sang gadis, ia ingin mendorongnya, tapi bagaimana lagi, jika ia melakukan itu kemungkinan kegagalan ada di tangannya sekian detik kemudian dan kesempatannya bertanya pada Sakura juga akan hilang dalam sekian detik.

Tak ada suara, hanya terdengar napas Naruto yang memburu dan napas Hinata yang tak teratur menabrak udara, mereka berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk menutupi kekurangan oksigen yang mereka hembuskan sebelumnya. Hinata tahu ini salah, sangat salah, ini akan menenggelamkan harga dirinya lagi, tapi kesempatan hanya datang sekali bukan? Dan ini adalah kesempatan yang langka? Haruskah Hinata menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini? Jawabannya.. TIDAK. Hari ini ia sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan misi ini, misi bodoh dan gila ini, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi itu tak membuang apapun dari otaknya yang beberapa saat yang lalu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, pada tubuhnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan angin lembab menerjang tubuhnya yang masih terbalut tubuh Naruto, sudah ia rasakan bahwa hari ini hujan pasti akan datang, langit akan menangis, bersamanya yang sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan di koyak habis oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

'Tidak, tidak boleh begini, tapi..' batin Hinata.

Penjelajahan bibir Naruto mulai berlanjut ke seluruh wajah Hinata, tak seinchipun bagian wajah Hinata yang tak terambah oleh bibirnya, mata shappire menatap lurus mata lavender, tatapan sayu dihantam tatapan tak berdaya.

"A-apa kau menginginkan lebih dari ini?" tanya Naruto masih terengah.

"A-aku.." kalimat menggantung lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir mungil itu, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menutupi bibirnya yang memang telah bergetar menahan rasa takut.

"Aku ingin lebih dari ini Hime," kata Naruto berikutnya.

Rintik hujan pertama yang mendarat di bumi mengiringi ciuman panas dari Naruto, semakin deras hujan, semakin dalam pagutan, semakin keras degupan jantung Hinata yang menahan rasa malu dan takut. Hinata tak sanggup menahan matanya terbuka lebih lama lagi, dengan sekali perintah dari otaknya Hinata menutup mata lavendernya, bukan mencoba menikmati tapi mencoba menghalangi pandangannya dari pemandangan di depannya.

Hinata merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh hujan, masih dalam rengkuhan dari pemuda yang sama, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan masih tercipta dari tangan pemuda yang kini mulai mengelus punggungnya dari balik seragamnya yang basah.

Saat kulit bertemu kulit, Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi, bahkan dia sudah menyadari itu sejak cairan sialan itu mengalir di darah Naruto, menggerogoti akal sehatnya hingga dia melakukan ini pada Hinata, pada gadis yang dicintainya.

Entah sejak kapan, tiga kancing teratas seragam Hinata terbuka, tapi itu tak penting lagi, masih terguyur hujan, waktu tersisa kurang lebih empat puluh menit, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa tangan Naruto semakin berani menjelajahi tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau berikan padaku tadi Hime?" tanya Naruto yang mendekatkan kepalanya melirik Hinata, semenit tadi lidahnya baru saja bergerilya di bahu kanan Hinata yang terbuka.

"Ti-tidak ada Naruto-kun," sanggah Hinata.

"Jangan menggodaku! teriak Naruto.

Hinata masih bisa merasakan tubuh basah yang sejak tadi memeluknya terengah, tangan rampingnya bergerak perlahan, memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun,"

Saat Naruto mendengar suara berat itu, ia tahu, semua ini adalah hanyalah sebuah permainan.

_"Lakukan Dobe, ini misi pertamamu bukan?"_ sebuah suara dingin khas Uchiha menginterupsi Naruto. _"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tak kan gagal dalam misi ini?" _pertanyaan dingin menyentil telinga Naruto. _"Ayolah, kita sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi bukan? Jangan main-main lagi, lakukan itu sekarang juga!"_

**Flash Back On**

"Eh Dobe kemari," perintah Sasuke saat Naruto baru saja masuk ruangan KyuuSa.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Dobe lagi Teme, itu memuakkan!" sanggah Naruto.

"Kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku Teme kalau begitu,"

"Tidak adil!" si blonde mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi sekarang, ada sebuah misi menarik untukmu,"

"Misi?"

"Ya,"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Hey apa kau tak bisa lebih antusias sedikit saja?" suara berat Shikamaru terdengar bergabung.

"Ya~ ini misi pertamamu bukan?" pertanyaan Kiba menyambung.

"Ya baiklah, akan kulakukan tanpa gagal," kata Naruto berikutnya, semua orang terlihat menutup telinga mereka mendengar suara toa Naruto.

"Tutup mulut berisikmu itu Dobe," Sasuke protes. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali," kata Sasuke serius, Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Besok adalah misi pertama dari wakil ketua Fleur de Lis, Hinata Hyuuga, dan objek penelitian inti mereka tahun ini adalah KAU, Dobe!"

Hanya sebuah gerakan yang terekam di depan mata Sasuke saat itu, bola mata Naruto yang melebar, tak ada kata tanya 'apa' atau yang lainnya, hanya sebuah kebisuan saat Naruto mendengar itu.

"Besok gadis itu akan memberimu sebotol cairan, dan kau tahu apa yang menarik dari cairan itu?" senyum menyeringai muncul di bibir sang Uchiha, "Ada dua kemungkinan dari cairan itu Dobe, penambah stamina dan penambah fitalitas," kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Kupikir tak perlu kuartikan lagi apa arti fitalitas itu bukan? Aku berharap agar kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu jika pilihannya jatuh pada option nomor dua, tapi jangan segan-segan mengahabisi gadis itu," lagi-lagi seringaian muncul di bibir sang Uchiha.

"Dari mana kau tahu Teme?"

"Hey ayolah, jangan panggil geng ini KyuuSa kalau hanya hal kecil seperti itu kami tidak tahu,"

**Flash Back Off**

"Seharusnya tak kulakukan ini sejak awal," kata Hinata penuh penyesalan.

Tak ada jawaban hanya ada engahan dari napas panas yang memburu.

"Kau tahu Hinata, bagaimana sulitnya aku menahan ini? Rasanya seperti nyawaku yang ingin keluar dari ubun-ubunku dan mencari kebebasan," kata Naruto, kali ini ia menggigit cuping kanan telinga Hinata.

"Naru.." kalimat Hinata terputus saat ia rasa tubuh yang disampingnya itu mendorong tubuh kecilnya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kyaaa!" pekiknya saat cengkeraman tangan Naruto di bahunya semakin kuat.

Wajah Naruto kembali mendekati wajahnya, kembali menyalurkan ciuman panasnya dengan Hinata, air hujan yang sedari tadi mengalir di wajah mereka terasa hambar saat air itu menerobos masuk mulut mereka yang bergulat. Hinata terkesiap saat pemuda di hadapannya memperkecil jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata, tapi saat bibir bertemu bibir, dada bertemu dada dan perut bertemu perut, Hinata yakin bahwa ada rasa lain yang ia kecap dari indra perasanya, sebuah rasa yang tak asing lagi, rasa asin yang kuat, ya Naruto Uzumaki menangis.

Saat benang saliva terbentuk dari pergulatan bibir itu, Hinata dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari sang pemuda, samar, karena air hujan terlalu mendominasi, tangan kiri gadis itu terulur setelah sekian menit lalu tergeletak pasrah di lantai, ia mengelus pipi kanan bergores tiga dari pemuda di depannya. Tak tega, sungguh tak kuasa melihat pemuda di depannya tersiksa seperti itu.

"Ini salah, ini salah, ya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan bibir yang bergetar. "Seharusnya aku bisa menahan ini, seharusnya aku bisa menghentikan ini,"

Gadis indigo itu merentangkan tangannya, lalu melingkarkannya ke tubuh sang pemuda, dia menarik napas panjang, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang seluruhnya basah itu, menimbang dan berpikir akhirnya sang gadis mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Lakukan jika kau mau Naruto, aku tahu bahwa ini semua adalah salahku," kata Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah.

Naruto terkejut, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, gadis di pelukannya kini telah menjebol dinding pertahanan terakhirnya yang sudah ia bangun dari sebelum dirinya menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia terdiam, cukup lama, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap lurus mata Hinata.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, aku tahu jika saat ini kau sedang sangat tersiksa, jadi.."

"Bodoh!" bisik sang pemuda yang kembali menggerilyakan bibirnya di bahu Hinata yang terekspos.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tak ia sangka bahwa kata-katanya malah membuat pelukan yang sejak awal dimulai hingga saat ini itu semakin erat, ia dapat merasakan tetes-tetes air yamg bersumber dari hujan dan mengaliri rambut dan tubuh Naruto sampai padanya, kali ini ia pasrah, kali ini ia akan membuat Sakura Haruno tertawa, dan kali ini ia akan menyerahkan segalanya, padanya, pada Naruto Uzumaki.

"Bisakah kau membunuhku sekarang Hinata?" bisikan sang pemuda menyadarkan otaknya yang sedang sibuk berpikir.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

"Harusnya kau membunuhku Hinata, harusnya kau membunuhku karena aku tak bisa mengontrol tubuhku sendiri hanya karena cairan bodoh itu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu, sungguh!" kata Naruto dengan air matanya yang membanjir.

Pemuda itu menangis, ya benar, ini bukanlah tangis dari seorang pengecut, ini bukanlah sebuah tangis palsu tanda kebohongan, tapi ini adalah tangis penyesalan pada dirinya sendiri, penyesalan karena tubuhnya telah kalah dari sesuatu yang sangat memuakkan dan tak ada artinya, penyesalan karena ia telah menyakiti seseorang yang dicintainya.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya saat ia melihat kondisi Hinata sekarang, tubuh basah dan acak-acakan, kancing baju yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan bahu telanjang dan sebagian dadanya, dan juga itu, tanda merah di sekujur tubuh bagian atas Hinata, ia mencibir malu pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya menindih tubuh ringkih itu beberapa saat yang lalu, bagaimana bisa bibir itu dengan bebas mengeksplorasi tubuh yang sekarang dilihatnya dengan seksama itu? Ini gila..

Naruto menatap Hinata, kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia berdiri lalu melangkah mundur sekali, menjadikan lututnya sebagai pijakan tubuhnya, ia meraih seragam Hinata, membenahinya lalu menarik tubuh itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime," bisiknya kemudian.

"Kenapa Naruto, kenapa kau menghentikan ini? Aku tahu kau sangat tersiksa, aku tahu kau menginginkan ini, aku tahu itu semua dari…" kalimat Hinata terputus saat ia mengingat apa yang sedari tadi disadarinya. Sesuatu terjadi di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa tersipu saat dia ingin mengatakan itu. "Kau boleh melakukan itu Naruto-kun, ini semua salahku, ini semua adalah konsekuensi dari segala hal yang kulakukan padamu,"

"Tak ada seorang wanitapun di dunia ini yang pantas memperbolehkan seorang pria menjamah tubuh mereka Hinata, tanpa terkecuali, karena semua wanita itu berharga, dan kau.. kau sangat berharga untukku!" teriak Naruto setelah ia memantabkan dirinya berdiri di depan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Jadi, jika suatu saat nanti aku akan melakukan itu padamu, jangan sekalipun kau berkata 'iya' sebelum kau.. sebelum kau menjadi istriku," kata Naruto sambil tersipu. "Kau harus menyadarkanku bagaimanapun caranya, kau boleh memukulku, menginjakku dan kau boleh membunuhku jika aku masih belum bangun dari perbuatan hinaku itu Hinata," kata Naruto selanjutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu bangkit berdiri, menjajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh sang pemuda, dia memperlihatkan senyuman lembutnya, lalu dengan lembut menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

"Eum Hinata, bisakah kau menjauhkan benda kenyal di dadamu itu dari dadaku?" pinta Naruto dengan pipi terbakarnya.

"Kenapa~" goda Hinata.

"Jangan menggodaku, kumohon!"

"Bolehkan kulakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hinata dengan rona wajahnya.

"Ya?"

Dan..

.

.

CUP,

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di bibir Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena kau membuatku merasa menjadi seorang wanita yang seutuhnya hari ini, jika aku berharga untukmu, kau juga berharga untukku Naruto-kun, sangat berharga" lirih Hinata di telinga sang pemuda.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggelayutiku seperti ini huh? Aku sudah menahan itu sejak tadi Hinata, jadi jangan memancing hal itu lagi,"

"Ma-maaf.."

"Ta-tapi, kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan kondisi seperti ini, Hime," lirih Naruto.

"Ja-jangan bicara begitu!"

"Ha ha ha, lucunya kau ini Hinata," kata Naruto diikuti tawanya. Tangan kanannya mencubit gemas pipi Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memerah karenanya.

"Ta-tapi itu_" kalimat Hinata terputus saat dia menunjuk bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan dilihat, kau ini tidak sopan, kau tahu!" teriak Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ja-jangan ditutupi be-be-begitu," kata Hinata terbata, tangannya menangkup dan menutupi wajahnya sekarang, menutupi rasa malunya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang itu tertawa, ya benar, benar-benar tawa lepas yang menyenangkan. Tak ingin lagi mereka ingat peristiwa mengerikan tadi, jujur saja sebagai seorang pemuda yang beranjak dewasa Naruto menikmatinya, dan Hinata, haruskah kita bertanya apa yang ingin kita tahu dari hatinya? Tak perlu bukan? Biarlah dia menyimpannya sendiri.

Sepasang kekasih itu berhenti tertawa saat mereka mendengar kecepak air hujan yang terinjak oleh seseorang.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak pa pa?" tanya Temari khawatir, dia berlari menuju Naruto dan Hinata, tangan kanannya membawa payung ungu yang manis, lalu tanpa persetujuan dia gunakan payung itu untuk menghalangi air hujan yang sedari tadi bebas meluncur di tubuh Hinata dan Naruto.

Mata Temari membulat saat bola indahnya menangkap sebuah keganjilan terlihat tubuh bagian atas Hinata, masih kentara banyak tanda merah hasil karya bibir Naruto yang tadi berpetualang disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, KyuuSa?" tanya Temari geram.

"Ja-jangan salam paham dulu Temari-san, Naruto-kun tidak melakukan apapun," jelas Hinata.

"Maafkan perbuatanku pada temanmu," kata Naruto selanjutnya, dia membungkukkan badannya dalam, membuat Temari terperangah. Pipinya memerah saat Naruto melakukan itu.

'Seperti si pria awan waktu itu,' batinnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura akan membuatkanmu alasan agar bisa pulang cepat, Fleur de Lis tak ingin kau sakit Hinata," ajak Temari santun.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Kaki ramping Hinata mengikuti langkah kaki Temari yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil membawa payung untuknya. Hinata melihat Naruto sekilas, sedikit memiringkan badannya agar bisa melihat pujaan hatinya dengan jelas, dia tersenyum lembut lalu sedikit memainkan bibirnya.

"Arigatou," ia memberi isyarat tanpa bersuara, hanya gerak bibir sekilas yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Salamkan terima kasihku padanya suatu hari nanti Hinata-chan," kata Temari masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Eh? I-iya," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Naruto masih tersenyum, melihat kelangit menikmati hujan saat itu, ia senang, entah karena apa, apa karena pengalamannya barusan atau karena ia telah berhasil menggagalkan dirinya untuk menyakiti kekasihnya lebih jauh lagi. Merasa terbebas, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hey, kau bisa masuk angin kalau hujan-hujanan sambil memejamkan mata begitu," sebuah kalimat dengan nada malas membuat si blonde membuka mata indahnya.

"Shikamaru, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Membawakanmu payung, mendokusei!"

"A ha ha, terima kasih ya Shikamaru," tanggap Naruto riang.

"Ya ya, ayo cepat kita pulang, KyuuSa tak ingin orang merepotkan sepertimu menjadi semakin merepotkan karena kau sakit," jawabnya.

"Baiklah~!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Naruto sudah harus terhenti karena keterkejutan.

"Kau hebat, kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kuhabisi penelitiku tadi, dan aku akan terbang kesurga berkali-kali mendengar lenguhannya,"

Tak ada respon, hanya keterkejutan.

'Shikamaru yang pemalas bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa seharusnya aku menyesal karena tadi tidak kuteruskan?' batin Naruto berkecamuk.

"Hey, ayo jalan mendokusei, aku tak ingin membasahi seragamku karena menunggu orang merepotkan seperti dirimu melamun," teriak Shikamaru.

"Ba-baiklah,"

**~Shi Shiryo~**

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di rumah Temari-san?" tanya Hinata ragu, "Aku tak mungkin pulang dengan tubuh seperti ini Temari-san," katanya sambil menunduk.

"Tentu saja Hinata," jawab Temari riang.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga Malam 8 p.m**

"Halo, dengan kediaman Hyuuga," Neji menjawab telephone dengan nada tenang.

"Ne-Neji-nii,"

"Imouto, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Neji-nii tahu apa yang terjadi di atap sekolah tadi?"

"Ya, aku tahu, maafkan aku karena tak bisa menghentikan hal itu Hinata," jawab Neji, ada penyesalan di nada bicaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji-nii, sekarang bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tolong buatkan alasan dariku untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san, aku tak bisa pulang sekarang Neji-nii, karena tubuhku penuh dengan… yang jelas aku ada di rumah Temari-san sekarang, dan aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja disini," pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan," tanggap Neji tenang.

"Terima kasih," Hinata menutup gagang telephone rumah Temari sehabis menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Temari? Berarti.. Sabaku, dan itu berarti.. Sial!" teriak Neji setelah menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

Hinata mendesah lega, ia menyentuh bahu kanannya, ngilu dan linu, pipinya memerah saat ia mengingat bagaimana intensnya seorang Naruto Uzumaki membuat tanda itu tadi.

"Hey nona, tanda merah di tubuhmu itu, bolehkan aku mencicipinya juga?"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan tadi, ia semakin memelototkan matanya saat ia melihat seseorang menyeringai nakal melihatnya.

"Jadi, boleh kan aku mencicipinya juga?"

**T.B.C !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya Alloh, pic macam apa ini? Maafkan Shiryo yang sudah membuat fic gaje seperti ini ya readers.. #nangis-nangis gaje,<strong>

**Ayo ayo coba tebak, siapa yang ngomong di akhir chapter ini? Yang bisa tebak akan Shiryo kasih ciuman mesra #plaKKK #muntah masssalll**

**Dan sekarang waktunya ngucapin terima kasih,**

**They were:**

**OraRi HinaRa: benarkah ga aneh? Fiuuhh syukurlah kalo gitu, asikk bisa multichip ya? Berarti bisa panjang dunk, syukurlah..**

** Natsu Hiru Chan: Wahh senengnya kalo ada yang bilang ini seru, fitalitas itu, ehm.. itu ehm.. gimana bilangnya ya? Natsu-chan umur berapa? Fitalitas itu ga-ga-ga-gair-gairah Natsu-chan #pipi merah sambil pundung di pojokan.**

**OnyaInAction: Oce, kegiatan, keluarga n' masa lalu ya? Baiklah, akan Shiryo usahakan, Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~ Gomen ya, bingung ya? Gomen, gomen, abisnya emang harus ada panjelasan singkat(?) tentang Fleur de Li situ,**

**Hiko'Ay Natsuciko: Gomen ya Hiko-chan updatenya luama, soalnya dunia nyata Shiryo terlalu lama menghalangi dunia fiksi Shiryo(?) tapi Shiryo selalu nyicil ceritanya ko, semoga g kecewa ya.. ^^**

**Ichi chibby-chibby: iya ada sequelnya soalnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul cerita baru di kepala Shiryo tentang ini, tapi g aka nada Matisuri #plakk tu Ichi-chan, gomen juga karena g bisa update kilat, YOSH semangat!**

**NaruHina Forever: Shiryo hanya bisa nangis terharu #gaje ngebaca review Naru-chan, arigatou T_T)a**

**Salt no Pepper: g akan jadi rate M ko, paling Cuma semi M khukkhukhu.. Shiryo juga bisa nosebleed parah kalo nulis gituan, nulis ini aja udah bikin napas Shiryo kembang kempis, gimana kalo.. kalo.. kalo.. oh, Nooo! #plakkk**

**NaruHina 4ever: eh iya, sma.. bisa g bikin hipnotis yang lebih kuat biar bisa 7 hari 7 malem(?) ngadep kompy tanpa merem biar bisa update terus? #author menggila, ni udah update, gomen ya lama ^^a**

**For all: DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^^a**

**Jangan lupa review,**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


	3. Chapter 3

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! **

**SHIRYO BENER-BENER PENGEN NANGIS PAS BACA DUKUNGAN KALIAN, SHIRYO JADI MERASA DISAYANGI DAN DIHARGAI, SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH..**

**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN..**

**TAPI MAAF, KESIBUKAN SHIRYO MEMBUAT SHIRYO G PERNAH BISA UPDATE KILAT, GOMEN!**

* * *

><p>"Hey nona, tanda merah di tubuhmu itu, bolehkan aku mencicipinya juga?"<p>

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan tadi, ia semakin memelototkan matanya saat ia melihat seseorang menyeringai nakal melihatnya.

"Jadi, boleh kan aku mencicipinya juga?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : A Night of Little Secret.**

Hinata terdiam, tubuhnya membatu namun matanya masih membulat, pemuda di depannya kini hanya berjarak sepuluh centi meter dari tubuhnya. Berusaha melindungi dirinya, Hinata membenarkan posisi baju yang sekarang dikenakannya, ya, baju pinjaman Temari ini memang mengekspos bahunya yang penuh tanda merah, namun apa daya, tak ada pilihan lain untuk menolak, karena hampir semua model baju Temari berkerah terbuka.

Hinata mengutuk dirinya yang meninggalkan syal putih yang seharusnya kini ia kenakan di kamar Temari, ia masih menatap pemuda di depannya tidak percaya, masih ragu, tapi kini mata Hinata memberanikan diri menjelajahi pahatan wajah di depannya. Sempurna, satu kata yang tepat untuk itu. Wajah putih itu sungguh menawan, terlihat begitu kontras dengan rambutnya yang menyala. Hinata menelan ludahnya saat hidung pemuda itu menyentuh hidungnya, lalu menarik napas panjang di depan hidung mungil sang gadis, Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya, menghindari tubuh pemuda itu yang membungkuk maju.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya sang pemuda, mata greensea-nya menyerang mata lavender Hinata dengan intens.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya tegukan ludah yang lagi-lagi dilakukan sang gadis.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya lagi, tangan kanannya menyelus halus leher kiri Hinata yang penuh bercak merah. "Apa kau memang begitu enak?" pertanyaan samar keluar dari bibir merah itu.

Hinata masih menatap nanar sang pemuda, entah kenapa tangannya tak bisa bergerak hanya untuk sekedar menampik tangan kanan sang pemuda yang sekarang mempermainkan rambut panjangnya yang masih setengah basah.

"Kau suka ini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dahinya, ia menatap tajam Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat lurus dahi di depannya.

"Cobalah!" perintah sang pemuda, tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di pinggangnya kini sudah menuntun tangan Hinata yang gemetar untuk meraba dahinya, "Kau penasaran kan? Sentuh saja," kata sang pemuda lembut.

Tangan kanan Hinata yang sejak tadi mengepal perlahan dibukanya dengan hati-hati, jelas terlihat keraguan nampak di raut wajahnya, saat ujung jari tengahnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sejak tadi menjadi objek perhatiannya, dia terhenyak,

"Ini asli?" tanya Hinata seakan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ini indah," katanya lagi.

Pemuda itu menarik mundur tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, sekarang ini Hinata dapat melihat mata tajam yang sejak tadi menatapnya itu berubah membulat, kebingungan, satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan dua orang yang saling berhadapan itu. Pipi Hinata memerah saat sebuah senyuman manja dari sang pemuda tertangakap oleh matanya.

"Akan ku jadikan kau sebagai kekasihku," kata pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba. Hinata hanya cengo mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi sebelum kulakukan itu, boleh kan aku mencicipi itu dulu?" goda sang pemuda, wajahnya kini sudah ada tepat di depan bahu Hinata yang memerah.

1

2

3

.

.

"Hentikan itu Gaara, kau membuatnya takut, kau tahu?" sebuah suara datang menginterupsi.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu menoleh malas, namun tubuhnya masih condong menghadap Hinata yang menatap aneh pemuda lain di hadapannya.

"Pengganggu!" lirih Gaara. "Jangan menggangguku Kankurou," hardik Gaara.

"Panggil aku Nii-san, sudah berapa kali ku bilang itu padamu?"

"Jangan bercanda!" protes Gaara.

"Aku kan yang seharusnya bilang begitu, kau mau bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku? Apa kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Kankurou dengan seringainya, sekejap kemudian dia menatap Hinata yang gemetar.

Gaara menyeringai tipis, dia menatap Hinata dengan mata tajamnya, memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah, "Aku bagian atas, kau bagian bawah ya," katanya blak-blakan pada Kankurou.

"Tidak masalah," tanggap Kankurou enteng.

Hinata menundurkan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar, dia masih membelalakan matanya yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dua orang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringaian nakal dan ingin menghabisi dirinya, ini gila.

"Naruto-kun, tolong aku," lirihnya, gadis itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat di rasanya tangan Gaara menyentuh kasar bahu kanannya yang terbuka.

.

.

.

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya perlahan saat sebelumnya ia mendengar suara dentuman dari arah depannya. Kini ia benar-benar ingin tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Mata indigonya kini melihat pemuda bernama Gaara itu terjongkok sambil memegang tempurung kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan, mata pemuda itu tertutup menahan sakit yang di hadiahkan oleh si pembuat suara dentuman tadi. Sementara Kankurou hanya bisa membatu di sebelah kiri Gaara.

"Sakit," lirih Gaara. Gaara menatap ngeri pada Temari yang sekarang sedang memasang tampang kesal di hadapannya.

"Kapan kau mau barubah?" tanya Temari sinis.

"Kan cuma bercanda," bantah Gaara.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya adik manis," kata Temari dengan senyuman mautnya. Gaara hanya menatap acuh Nee-sannya.

Dalam hati Temari tersenyum, entah sejak kapan adiknya yang pendiam berani 'bergurau' separti ini pada orang lain, mungkin karena mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud, kembali ke Konoha, tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan 'pujaan hatinya' eman tahun yang lalu.

Temari masih ingat bagaimana Gaara begitu menderita saat kecil dulu, tak ada yang mau jadi panutannya, semua orang menjauhinya hanya karena berita murahan yang sudah terlanjur beredar luas di Sunagakure, desa tempat tinggal Gaara yang dulu. Mungkin Gaara telah lelah membenci dan lebih memilih mengacuhkan, hingga ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang lain, meski ia kesepian tapi tak ada satu tempat naungan yang bisa ia tuju, tak ada, tak ada orang tua ataupun kakak, ya, dulu Temari membenci adiknya, sama halnya dengan Kankurou yang membenci adiknya, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, ia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat adiknya begitu kesepian dan terluka.

Tapi itu semua berubah sekarang, hanya karena satu orang, dia, yang selama ini ada di Konoha, yang sekarang disusul oleh Gaara.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Malam itu, Hinata menyantap makan malamnya dengan ragu, sekali dua kali masih diliriknya Gaara yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya, gadis itu sedikit merasa aneh dengan mimic wajah Gaara sekarang, kemana raut menggoda tadi? Kemana aksi menggiurkan tadi? Semuanya hanya menjadi tanda tanya besar baginya, ya, karena sekarang ini, Sabaku Gaara terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan acuh, Gaara yang sekarang ini sedang memperlihatkan wajah stoic yang sungguh tak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Gaara menatap Hinata sekilas, dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata menunduk karena rasa tak wajarnya pada tatapan dingin itu.

"Aku selesai," kata Gaara dingin. "Aku mau tidur, jangan di ganggu!" pesannya yang entah untuk siapa.

Hinata dapat merasakan perbedaan atmosphere yang menjalari tubuhnya karena tatapan dingin tadi, ia merasa takut tapi ia ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang anak berambut merah itu.

Hinata memakan sisa nasinya dengan perlahan, sedikit melirik ke meja makan yang ditinggalkan Gaara, ia hanya bisa membuat ekspresi aneh dari wajahnya.

'Tidak sedikitpun disentuh olehnya, jadi sejak tadi dia melakukan apa?' batin Hinata, ia masih melirik cawan nasi Gaara yang masih terisi utuh.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Malam itu sebuah pembicaraan serius terjadi di kamar Temari. Dua orang di dalamnya sedang konsentrasi menyiapkan misi Hinata berikutnya, kali ini Hinata harus mencari tahu lebih banyak latar belakang Naruto, masa lalu dan cita-cita, keinginan dan kelemahan, rasa sakit dan alasannya, semua itu harus sudah mngisi tujuh lembar kosong yang sekarang dipegang di tangan kiri Hinata.

"Tapi aku tak ingin melukainya, Temari-san," kata Hinata memelas.

"Jangan berkata begitu Hinata-chan, ini tak kan menyakitinya,"

"Tapi jika tujuan dari semua ini hanyalah menjatuhkannya seperti halnya yang Temari-san bilang tadi, lebih baik aku mati saja,"

"Ini hanya permainan Hinata, jangna menganggap ini serius,"

"Tapi Temari-san tahu kan kalau aku, kalau aku, aku.. mencintai Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kau harus kuat Hinta, percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Temari kemudian. "Karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha melindungi orang yang kucintai dari misi aneh Fleur de Lis," kata Temari selanjutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Temari-san, Ga-Gaara itu siapa?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ohh dia itu adikku,"

"Apa dia memang suka 'bercanda' seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan pipi memerahnya.

"Tidak, malah kupikir kau orang pertama yang diperlakuakn seperti itu," bantah Temari.

Otak Hinata berusaha menangkap perkataan Temari secepat mungkin, tapi pada kenyataannya, akhirnya ia hanya membuat satu lagi perasaan bingung di hatinya, satu lagi keganjilan hadir dalam hidupnya yang memang mulai membuatnya gila sejak ia masuk ke Fleur de Lis.

"Ke-kenapa bilang begitu Temari-san?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kau tahu? Gaara itu terlalu menyedihkan," kata Temari menerawang, "Semua orang membencinya, bahkan aku juga," kata Temari lagi, "Dulu kami membencinya, semua orang membencinya, dulu kami anggap dia adalah seorang monster karena setiap orang yang disentuhnya pasti akan sakit lalu mati, tapi.. oh maaf Hinata, aku malah bercerita hal seperti ini padamu,"

"Monster? Mati? Apa maksudnya Temari-san?" tanya Hinata tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Temari.

"Hinata, kenapa..?"

"Tolong beri tahu aku Temari-san," pinta Hinata pada Temari, entah kenapa rasa ingin tahunya pada Gaara terlalu besar.

"Tapi ini tak penting untukmu bukan?"

"Aku ingin tahu, ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi!" kata Hinata menggebu.

"Ba-baiklah, dulu kami menganggap dia monster karena ada berita yang beredar bahwa ia telah dikutuk sebagai seorang pembunuh, sebenarnya aku tak begitu percaya takhayul, tapi.." Temari menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa Temari-san?" tanya Hinata tak sabar.

"Tapi, dia telah membuktikannya dengan membunuh ibu kami," kata Temari, Hinata membelalakan matanya mendengar kalimat itu.

"Membunuh ibu?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Dulu ku kira begitu Hinata, saat aku begitu bodoh dan termakan perkataan orang lain, tapi sebenarnya tidak Hinata, ibu kami memang meninggal saat saat melahirkan dirinya, tapi bukankah hal seperti itu sering terjadi?" tanya Temari gamang, "Dulu, melihatnyapun aku tak sudi, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa melakukan itu lagi karena aku, karena kau harus bisa menyayanginya," kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu sentuhan itu?"

"Tentang itu, sampai sekarangpun aku tak begitu tahu, tapi apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, aku akan melindunginya Hinata, karena dia adalah adikku," tegas Temari.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Temari yang juga tersenyum melihatnya, "Ta-tapi Temari-san, bagaimana Gaara-kun bisa berubah? Bukankah orang seperti Gaara seharusnya.."

"Memilih mati karena disia-siakan?" tanya Temari memotong perkataan Hinata, Hinata membisu mendengarnya.

"Ada seoarng malaikat yang diutus Kami-sama untuk menolongnya Hinata, suatu sore saat kami masih ada di Konoha mengikuti Tou-san kami yang sedang bekerja disini selama enam bulan, seperti biasa Gaara selalu datang ke taman bermain seorang diri, ia melakukannya saat semua anak sudah pergi pulang, tapi entah kenapa saat pulang dari taman bermain sore itu, dia, yang masih anak-anak menjelaskan pada kami bahwa dia bukanlah monster, dia berkata pada kami bahwa dia sangat mencintai kami, dan pada saat itu pula, ketika tengah malam aku berpapasan dengannya di dapur, untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggilku Nee-san, dan dengan berlinangan air mata dia meminta maaf padaku atas kejadian yang menimpa Kaa-san kami karenanya, apa kau tahu Hinata? Pada saat itu juga, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dan memeluknya, sebagai seorang kakak," jelas Temari berkaca-kaca.

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia benar-benar membatu sekarang, dia ingin menangis tapi karena apa? Karena kisah sedih ini kah? Tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah ayo tidur, hari ini kau sangat lelah bukan," kata Temari sambil memposisikan tubuhnya di futon miliknya.

"Y-ya," sambung Hinata.

.

.

Pukul dua pagi, tapi Hinata masih membuka matanya yang entah kenapa belum bisa terpejam.

Dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur rumah bergaya tradisional itu mengikuti ajakan dari kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Hinata tersentak saat dirasanya seseorang berdiri di belakangnya saat tegukan air pertamanya menyentuh kerongkongannya. Dalam ragu ia menoleh, mempererat genggaman tangannya pada gelas yang ia pegang, lalu perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memperlihatkan wajah tanpa raut padanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Hinata dapat mendengar sendiri degupan jantungnya yang bedetak tak normal. Lama pemuda itu menatap tajam pada gadis di hadapannya, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya yang didikuti langkah mundur dari kaki Hinata.

"Aku mau minum, jangan menghalangi jalanku," kata Gaara dingin.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kesamping memberi jalan untuk Gaara,tapi entah kenapa ia memilih duduk di kursi samping kananya, melihat pemuda itu meminum cairan dalam gelas bening itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Ti-tidak," gagap Hinata.

"Kau tak takut padaku?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ta-takut?"

"Sekilas tadi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Temari-nee," jawab Gaara singkat.

Hinata hanya menatap ragu pada Gaara.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lari," kata Gaara lagi.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, tapi setelah Hinata berdiri dengan serta merta ia kembali menyentuh dahi Gaara dengan tato kanji 'Ai' itu.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya HInata kemudian.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh orang lain," Gaara menolak acuh tangan Hinata.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang memperbolehkanku melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata tenang.

Mata lavender itu menatap lurus mata greensea di depannya dengan tenang namun mendominasikan jawaban 'ya' di dalamnya.

"Ini tanda lahir," kata Gaara tak jelas.

"Ini indah Gaara-kun," katanya lagi.

Pipi pemuda itu memerah, sungguh jelas, terlalu jelas meski dalam ruangan remang itu. Hinata hampir terkikik geli karenanya, tapi ia menahannya saat tatapan dingin Gaara melihatnya sekilas.

"Bisakah kau tak berkata seperti itu?" kata Gaara sambil menunduk, Hinata benar-benar terkikik geli sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Pemuda di depannya sedang salah tingkah karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Boleh aku tahu satu hal Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau memberi tahuku siapa malaikat penolongmu itu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Kau ini aneh, aku kan hanya bertanya seperti itu,"

" Soalnya sepertinya Gaara-kun tidak suka padaku,"

"Mau bukti apa agar kau tahu bahwa aku suka padamu? Apa kau mau aku merangkulmu? Memelukmu? Memeluk dengan erat? Atau menciummu?" goda Gaara.

Hinata menatap Gaara tidak suka.

"Malaikat penolongku ada di desa ini, meskipun sudah enam tahun berpisah tapi karena aku ingin sekali lagi melihatnya, karena ituah aku kesini, mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi.. aku ingin mmeluknya sekali lagi," kata Gaara.

"Itu manis,"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berkomentar seperti itu?" protes Gaara dengan pipinya yang sekali lagi memerah.

"Ma-maaf," jawab Hinata tergagap, kali ini pipinya juga ikut memerah melihat ekspresi Gaara.

"Sudahlah," kata Gaara dingin.

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu ingin melihatnya lagi Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Saat itu aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih," balasnya, "Dan sekarang setelah aku bisa pergi dari kerangkeng itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku padanya,"

"Gaara-kun tahu dimana ia sekarang?"

"Di Konoha Gakuen, sama sepaertimu bukan?" tanya Gaara, Hinata mengangguk antusias, "Mungkin aku terlalu bergantung padanya kala itu, tapi aku yakin dia akan senang melihatku sekarang, karena kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti," ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkannya lagi?"

"Karena aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Uzumaki Naruto," kata Gaara dengan senyum tulusnya.

Hinata terkaget setengah mati, ap-apa itu tadi? Gaara menyu.. oh tidak, Gaara mencintai Naruto, itu berarti Gaara.. tung- tungggu, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Tidak!

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara acuh.

Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Aku juga akan masuk KyuuSa, soalnya kudengar dia masuk dalam geng itu, apa kau tahu tentang geng itu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Bukankah kau Fleur de Lis sama seperti Temari-nee? Berarti kau tahu KyuuSa khan? Berarti kau membenci Naruto kan?" tanya Gaara lagi dan lagi. " Jangan membenci Naruto hanya karena KyuuSa, karena semua orang akan bisa tersenyum saat melihat Naruto tersenyum,"

Hinata masih mencoba mencerna kalimat Gaara.

Tunggu, tunggu..

Gaara mencintai Naruto? Gaara mencintai Naruto?

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Naruto?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Gaara enteng, "Karena dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menganggapku ada," lanjutnya.

"Kau mencintai Naruto?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Lagi.

"Ya itu benar, harus ku bilang berapa kali lagi agar kau mengerti,"

"Tidak!" lirih Hinata, Hinata sontak berdiri, menatap ganjil kearah pria tampan di hadapannya. "Cinta macam apa itu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Entahlah, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengatakan kata 'cinta' setelah kemarin aku mendengarnya dari televisi, bukankah cinta berarti hal yang indah untuk dikatakan?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata cengo, bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa orang seperti dirinya menbuatnya jantungan setengah mati, dia tak mengerti arti cinta?

"Apa maksudmu yang pertama kalinya?"

"Di Suna tak ada seorangpun yang mengajakku bicara, aku hanya bicara dengan Temari-nee dan Kankurou saja lewat telephone, jadi aku tak pernah bisa bicara dengan benar," bantahnya, "Kau kenal Naruto?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Aku.."

"Nanti akan kukenalkan kau padanya, tapi jangan membencinya hanya karena dia KyuuSa," pesannya, "Nanti akan ku bilang bahwa kaulah orang yang akan kujadikan sebagai kekasihku," katanya lagi.

Hinata tak dapat mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terdiam, melihat pemuda yang begitu polos dihadapannya, pemuda yang bisa berubah begitu dingin dalam waktu sekejab, pemuda yang bisa mengatakan hal 'menggoda' dalam sekejab, dan pemuda yang begitu menyenangkan di matanya.

"Aku telah berjanji kalau aku akan selalu memuat Naruto bahagia, karena dia juga telah memperlihatkan apa itu bahagia kepadaku," lanjut Gaara lagi. "Dan aku yakin Naruto akan bahagia kalau dia tahu bahwa calon kekasihku adalah gadis cantik sepertimu," kata Gaara ringan.

Hinata kembali tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara padanya.

"Tapi sebelum aku bilang padanya, boleh ya~" goda Gaara lagi, sekarang ini dia merangkul bahu Hinata, menyamakan posisi berdirinya dan sedikit memelesakkan kepalanya ke perpotongan bahu dan leher Hinata.

.

.

Pagi ini sebuah teriakan yang bersumber dari rumah tradisional indah itu terdengar, dan teriakan itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang menjadi tamu di rumah itu, ia menggenggam erat selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, bukan lagi rasa dingin tapi panas yang menjalari tubuhnya, ia menangis dalam diam, sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Tangan kanannya terulur manis ke kepalanya mengurangi rasa pening yang dirasakannya saat ini, sedikit pijatan ringan ia lakukan disana, tapi kepalannya semakin berdenyut saat tangisnya pecah membanjiri pipinya.

Semakin ia menangis, semakin ia mencengkeram selimut tebal itu, ia mendesak jantungnya yang tak beraturan semakin keras menolak tangisnya. Mata sembabnya menoleh cepat kearah pintu saat sebuah deritan tercipta.

"Selamat pagi, Hina-koi, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya sang pemilik suara sambil berusaha mengeringkan tubuhnya dari tetesan air bekas mandinya.

Gaara tersenyum saat mendekati tubuh polos itu, tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana panjang gombrong menguarkan wangi maskulin yang khas dan memabukkan.

"Kau sangat menarik semalam," bisik Gaara di telinga kanan Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin," lirih Hinata sambil membelalakan matanya yang berair.

'TIDAK!' teriak Hinata dalam hatinya.

T.B.C!

* * *

><p><strong>Bolehkan Shiryo curhat sebentar #plakkk<strong>

**Hari ini Shiryo sakit, sebenarnya hanya sedikit panas dan pening, tapi itu hanya terasa di dalam aja (?) selebihnya g keliatan dari luar, makanya malah jadi sangat menyiksa.**

**Shiryo mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk readers yang udah mendukung Shiryo, terima kasih banyak readers, jujur saja kata 'sampah' itu sangat mengganggu Shiryo, tapi berkat dukungan kalian Shiryo jadi bisa bangkit lagi, Arigatou minna-san, dengan sangat tulus Shiryo mengucapkan itu pada readers. Gomen karena Shiryo g bisa nyebut nama kalian satu-satu, tapi sungguh, Shiryo berterima kasih untuk review dan supportnya.**

**Untuk reviewer yang udah me'neror' Shiryo, PERGI JAUH" SANA WAHAI JELANKUNG! #teriak" gaje, eh g ko Cuma bercanda, terima ksih ya ^^**

**Dan pertanyaannya adalah jeng jeng jeng, APAKAH YANG TERJADI PADA HINATA?**

**#khekhekhe (tawa ini mengandung arti lho, silahkan pacu imajinasi anda, kalo ada yang bener ntar Shiryo kasih selamat dari sini #readers: selamat doang? Duit kek, makanan kek, eh Cuma selamat, ogah dah, *plakkk.. tapi dilarang nulis kata berasumsikan negative di review ya.. ^^)**

**Dan untuk chapter berikutnya akan berjudul, THREE ANSWER FOR THREE QUESTION, yang merupakan pertanyaan Hinata ke Sakura tentang Fleur de Lis, akan ada rahasia terungkap di chapter depan, jadi semoga readers masih berkenan membacanya nanti.. ^^**

**Dari pada banyak bacot,**

**Jangan lupa,,,**

**Review n' RipiUUUU ! ^^ **

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Yeyy Shiryo update lagi, ayo baca n' review.. YOSH!

* * *

><p><strong>A MISSION TO HINATA part II<strong>

Setelah membuat semua orang berpikir jelek di chapter sebelumnya, sekarang Shiryo akan membenarkan apa yag sebenarnya terjadi..

Tapi kenapa rata" reviewers berpikir yang macam" ya?

#reader: salah siapa buat kalimat-klaimat aneh begitu?

Shiryo: ehh? =='

**Chapter 4: Misunderstood**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Gaara tersenyum saat mendekati tubuh polos itu, tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana panjang gombrong menguarkan wangi maskulin yang khas dan memabukkan.

"Kau sangat menarik semalam," bisik Gaara di telinga kanan Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin," lirih Hinata sambil membelalakan matanya yang berair.

'TIDAK!' teriak Hinata dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi saat pemuda itu terkekeh geli melihatnya. Mata green-seanya menatap remeh pada Hinata yang masih menangis. Lalu entah kenapa dia mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

"Cup, cup jangan menangis," kata Gaara menenangkan Hinata. "Kau memang membuatku kelelahan semalam," #author: positive thinking readers.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku!" Hinata menampik kasar tangan Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Ap-apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Hinata bengis.

"Menurutmu?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Hinata lagi, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Gaara menyeringai.

"Kau brengsek!"

"Eh brengsek bagaimana?" tanya Gaara cengo.

"Jangan pura-pura suci di depanku," hardik Hinata.

"Apanya yang pura-pura suci?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Mata lavender itu menatap marah mata green sea yang sedari tadi menatap tajam dirinya, hampir saja Hinata berdiri untuk menghantam pemuda di hadapannya, tapi semua itu terhenti saat ia ingat kondisinya sekarang.

Mata cantik itu sudah berhenti membanjir saat gadis berambut pirang memasuki ruangan yang penuh aura menusuk itu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Temari lembut, perlahan ia mendekati Hinata, "Kenapa kau menangis Hinata? Sudahlah, jangan menangis, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kami akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini," lanjut Temari.

Mata lavender itu kembali membanjir, bagaimana bisa orang yang Hinata percayai, yang ia rasa mengerti apa yang dirasakannya mampu melakukan hal kotor ini padanya? Benarkah ia bekerja sama dengan adiknya untuk menghancurkan dirinya? Hinata enggan percaya, tapi sayangnya otaknya berkata lain tentang hal ini.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Temari-san?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, kau kan tamu istimewa di rumah ini, kami selalu memberikan hal terbaik untuk para tamu istimewa kami," jawab Temari ringan.

"Hal terbaik?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya tentu saja, ya kan Gaara?" Temari meminta pendapat, Gaara hanya tersenyum angkuh pada Temari.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur nona," sebuah suara bergabung, dan itu ternyata Kankurou.

"Bersyukur?" tanya Hinata gamang.

"Tentu saja, tak semua gadis di rumah ini diperlakukan begitu oleh adikku," jawab Kankurou ringan.

"Tutup mulutmu Kankurou,"

"Hey, hey memang kau kan yang rela menjaganya semalaman, selama ini mana peduli kau pada orang lain, aku sakit saja kau malah enak-enakan tidur di kamarmu, dia yang pertama kali kau temui, sudah kau rawat semalaman tanpa tidur, lihat mata pandamu itu, jadi semakin hitam saja bukan?" tegur Kankurou.

"Merawat? Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Temari-san?"

**Flash Back On**

Malam dimana Gaara mengobrol pendek dengan Hinata berubah menjadi kacau saat suara hentakan kaki menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Temari-nee, buka pintunya!" perintah Gaara sambil menggedor kasar pintu kamar Temari.

"Kenapa kau ini? Kau tidak tahu kalau ini masih sangat pagi apa?" protes Temari di tengah-tengah kantuknya.

"Temanmu pingsan," jawab Gaara judes.

"Hinata?"

"Siapa lagi?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Dimana?"

"Di dapur," jawab Gaara singkat.

Suara saklar lampu terdengar menggema di ruangan dapur milik keluarga Sabaku malam itu, Temari segera berlari ke arah Hinata saat matanya dengan jelas dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas saat dia melihat dahi Hinata mengkerut, dia semakin cemas saat tangannya merasakan panas tubuh Hinata yang melebihi normal.

"Sial!" umpat Temari.

"Gaara, cepat bawa dia ke kamar atas,"

"Aku malas menggendongnya kalau harus menaiki tangga," sanggah Gaara.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke kamar tamu, cepat!" perintah Temari serius.

"Ya ya," tanggap Gaara sok acuh.

"Hey, kenapa pipimu merah? Kau sakit juga?" goda Temari.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Gaara.

Sekali lagi, suara saklar lampu terdengar di kediaman Sabaku malam itu, kondisinya hampir sama, hanya ruangan dan tata letak yang berbeda.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara saat Temari beranjak pergi dari runangan itu.

"Aku akan membangunkan Kankurou dan mengambil air kompres untuknya, kau jaga dia baik-baik, kau mengerti?" tanya Temari dengan nada memerintah.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," jawab Gaara acuh.

Lama Gaara memandangi wajah yang sejak tadi memperlihatkan raut kesakitan dari sang pemilik wajah itu, ia senang, tapi ia juga khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kondisi gadis ini jadi seperti ini.

"Naru-naruto," igau sang gadis.

Seketika itu pula wajah Gaara memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, kembali sang gadis menyebut nama sang kekasih, dan semakin Gaara memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya, otaknya memproses cepat sepatah kata yang diucapkan sang gadis, Hinata mengenal Naruto, satu kesimpulan yang didapat dari satu nama yang diucapkan gadis manis yang dengan intens dilihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara tersenyum, sebuah senyum aneh yang tak dapat diartikan, ia kecewa pada Hinata, entah kenapa, tapi ada sebuah perasaan yang menohok hatinya saat daun telinganya menangkap nama yang begitu familiar di otaknya itu.

"Untuk apa aku di bangunkan?" tanya Kankurou saat dengan malasnya dia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Dia terus berkeringat," kata Gaara saat Temari meletakkan kain kompres ke dahi Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Gaara berikutnya.

"Seharian ini dia kahujanan,"

"Bodoh, apa dia tidak mengenal istilah payung?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Gaara, cepat ke kamarku dan ambilkan baju ganti untuknya!"

"Tidak mau,"

"Kankurou, lakukan perintahku tadi,"

"Heh~ baiklah,"

Gaara menatap tajam gadis yang berbaring di futon berselimut biru itu, sesekali dia menatap kesal, dia merasa bahwa sebuah kebohongan telah dilakukan gadis itu padanya, dia mengenal Naruto, tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang padanya.

"Kita tidak telephone dokter?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Mana ada dokter yang mau datang jam segini?"

"Kalau dokter Tsunade?"

"Kemarin dia izin padaku untuk pulang ke kampong halaman,"

"Ck,"

"Bisa tidak sih kau ini berbuat sesuatu?"

"Aku harus apa?"

"Ini bajunya," suara Kankurou menyusup saat dirinya membawa begitu banyak baju di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan almariku?" tanya Temari garang.

"Bukankah tadi Gaara bilang kalau dia terus berkeringat? Berarti dia kepanasan kan? Berarti kondisi tubuhnya harus selalu kering kan? Dan itu berarti, aku harus mengambil banyak baju ganti kan?" tanya Kankurou mencari penjelasan.

"Terserah kau saja, sudah sini, kemarikan baju itu,"

"Yang mana?"

"Mana saja boleh!" kata Temari kesal.

Lama Gaara dan Kankurou berada di luar saat Temari menggantikan baju Hinata yang basah, ini sudah keempat kalinya mereka menunggu di luar, tak ada yang bersuara, tak ada sapaan, hanya deheman sekali yang keluar dari mulut Kankurou dan suara kantuknya yang diekspresikannya dengan menguap keras.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Kankurou memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya Kankurou lagi.

"Akuu tidak tahu,"

"Kau tahu tandanya saat kau menyukai seorang gadis?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasakan pipimu memanas tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Bisakah kau menjawab hal lain selain aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Gaara datar.

Sedetik kemudian Gaara sudah meninggalkan Kankurou yang kesal akan tingkahnya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Kankurou mencak-mencak saat Gaara sudah melesat masuk ke ruangan Hinata.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya Gaara, kepalanya ia keluarkan dari pintu saat dirinya bertanya itu pada Kankurou.

"Aku mau tidur saja, lagi pula besok kan kau harus sekolah dan aku_"

Brakk

Suara pintu geser itu ditutup meninggalkan Kankurou yang mengoceh tak jelas.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Jam tiga pagi, Temari sudah menguap berkali-kali pada waktu itu, kali ini tubuh Hinata sudah tak terbalut kain sehelaipun, itu semua ide Temari yang mengasumsikan bahwa Hinata sedang kepanasan, penolakan? Tentu saja ada, dengan pipi terbakarnya Gaara menolak hal itu, tapi Temari yang keras kepala tetap melakukan itu.

"Nyalakan AC saja," Gaara member solusi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau mau dia mati apa?"

"Lakukan hal yang lain yang penting jangan itu,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari heran.

"Tidak pa pa sih," Gaara memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam.

"Sudah jangan berpikir macam-macam, keluar dulu sana nanti kau ku panggil lagi,"

Gaara mendesah kesal mengingat perkataan itu. Pipinya kembali memerah saat ia melihat Hinata, tapi kemudian dahinya mengerut saat ia mengingat panggilan Naruto dari bibir gadis yang suhu tubuhnya mulai turun itu.

"Hey Gaara," panggil Temari. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kananya.

Tak ada jawaban hanya mata green sea yang menatap lurus Nee-sannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?"

"Aku tahu kau mengantuk, kalau kau ketiduran, siapa yang akan menjaga temanmu?" Gaara mencari alasan.

"Jangan cari alasan, kau menyukainya kan?" goda Temari.

"Tutup mulutmu, Temari-nee,"

"Hey, ini aku lho Gaara, kau juga biasa cerita padaku kan?"

"Tentang itu aku tidak tahu," jawab Gaara asal.

"Kau pasti menyukainya," kata Temari asal.

"Panasnya sudah turun, tidurlah," perintah Gaara halus pada Temari. Sejenak ia tempelkan punggung tangannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Nanti kalau kau berulah bagaimana?"

"Seburuk-buruknya diriku aku tak kan melakukan hal bodoh padanya, soalnya kan dia.."

"Bukan istrimu?" goda Temari, seringaian ia tunjukan pada wajah cantiknya.

"Diam kau," Gaara menanggapi.

"Aku percaya padamu kok," kata Temari berikutnya, senyuman manis dia tampilkan untuk adiknya.

Gaara melihat Temari sudah pulas dalam tidurnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di futon yang baru saja Gaara siapkan. Ia tersenyum manis melihat kakaknya, betapa sayangnya ia pada kakaknya hingga semua hal ia curahkan padanya, baginya kakak perempuannya itu adalah ibu pengganti untuknya.

Gaara membenarkan letak selimut Hinata yang turun saat gadis itu menggeliat, kembali selimut itu pada posisi semula, menutupi tubuh Hinata dari batas leher hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa tapi sekian detik kemudian tangannya mengelus dahi Hinata dengan sayang, namun saat sekali lagi ia mengingat nama Naruto keluar dari mulut Hinata, Gaara menarik tangan kananya dengan kasar.

"Dasar menyusahkan," protesnya. "Dasar pembohong," protesnya lagi.

Jam setengah tujuh pagi, Temari bangun dari tidurnya dengan susah payah.

"Kepalaku pusing," keluhnya.

"Tidak heran, kau kan belum pernah begadang sebelumnya,"

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur? Anak ini terus saja berkeringat dan mengigau," jawab Gaara bohong.

"Jadi kau menjaganya semalaman?"

"Aku dua kali ke kamar mandi tadi," jawab Gaara polos.

"Ck, kau ini, ya sudah aku mau mandi lalu memasak untuk kalian,"

"Masakan bubur saja dulu untuk temanmu," usul Gaara.

"Ya, tidak buruk juga, tapi dia tidak kau apa-apakan kan?"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, sudah kubilang sebelumnya kan? Lagi pula dia kan bukan.." kalimat Gaara menggantung.

"Istrimu?" goda Temari lagi.

"Jangan banyak bicara," kata Gaara dengan pipi terbakarnya.

Temari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menyangga dagunya guna menutupi pipinya yang merah, ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus dan geli.

**Flash Back Off**

Mata gadis itu berubah teduh saat ia mendengar cerita Temari tentang kebaikan Gaara padanya.

"Dia memang suka menggoda orang, tapi tidak selalu begitu ko,"

"Pasti kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ya kan Nona?" tanya Kankurou mencari penjelasan, "Dan kau pasti menggodanya tadi, betul apa kataku Gaara?"

"Cih," respon Gaara.

Hinata hanya dapat merasakan pipinya terbakar.

"Gaara-kun, terima kasih," kata Hinata lembut.

Gaara melihatnya, dengan mata membulat, lalu pipinya kembali memanas saat dia melihat senyum lembut Hinata padanya.

"Kau sudah kuat bediri?" tanya Temari.

"Sepertinya sudah,"

"Kalian berdua keluar sana, Hinata akan mengenakan bajunya,"

"Tidak boleh lihat?" tanya Kankurou menggoda.

"Hah~" desah Temari dan Gaara bersamaan.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Hinata menatap cermin besar di hadapannya sekarang, bekas merah dari Naruto kini mulai membiru, ia menyalakan shower mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya, segar, satu kata yang mewakili saat air menyentuh tubuhnya saat itu. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat betapa merah pipi Naruto saat berkata tak kan berbuat yang lebih jauh padanya sebelum dia menjadi istrinya. Ya, istri dari Naruto Uzumaki, satu hal yang menjadi doa Hinata sejak dulu.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Gaara sudah duduk manis di sisi pintu ruangan Hinata itu.

"Kau disuruh Temari-nee ke dapur, buburmu sudah siap,"

"Gaara-kun tidak sekolah?"

"Kau lupa kalau hari ini libur?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kalau tak berdaya semalaman telah mencuci otakmu,"

Hinata terkikik geli, "Eum Gaara-kun, terima kasih telah menjagaku, dan maaf untuk tadi pagi, lalu.. kenapa Gaara-kun su-su-suka meng-menggodaku seperti itu?"

"Ayo kedapur, nanti kau makin sakit," tanggap Gaara sambil menyembunyikan merah di pipinya.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Bel rumah kediaman Sabaku berbunyi saat mereka dan Hinata sedang dengan damai menikmati sarapan mereka.

Gaara mendapat tugas untuk membuka pintu itu, tak lama berselang, mata green seanya terbelalak saat melihat tamunya kali ini.

Rambut jabrik pirang.

Tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

Mata sapphire yang indah,

Tidak salah lagi,

Dia.. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Sabaku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo~" sapa Naruto lagi, kali ini ia menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajah Gaara, "Bisa bertemu dengan Temari?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban,

"Aku datang kesini untuk menjemput Hina_"

Dalam sekejab pelukan khas antar pria terlihat oleh Hinata yang memang sengaja keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku merindukanmu, terima kasih, domo arigatou Naruto!" kata Gaara dengan suara bergetar sambil memeluk Naruto yang kebingungan.

"He-hey.."

**T.B.C!**

* * *

><p><strong>Terus terang saja, Shiryo g peduli ini layak disebut update kilat atau bukan, tapi Shiryo rasa Shiryo harus secepat mungkin mengupdate lanjutan untuk fic ini karena beberapa factor.<strong>

**Seperti biasa terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview,, tapi kali ini Shiryo hanya bisa menyebutkan beberapa,**

**Pertama untuk SHYOUL LAVAEN : dua jempol buat Shyoul-chan, karena pemikiran kamu sama seperti pemikiran Shiryo yang pertama, tapi karena banyaknya factor Shiryo jadi mengganti pokok permasalahannya menurut sikon,**

**Kedua untuk Naruhina 4ever: kali ini Shiryo g akan tersenyum sok manis ko, Shiryo akan benar-benar tersenyum manis untuk Naru-chan.**

**Ketiga untuk Naruhina forever: kalo iu Shiryo belum tahu, kalau dilanjut sampe chapter 50 apakah Naruhina-chan masih mau membacanya #plakkk**

**Ada begitu banyak perubahan yang akan Shiryo lakukan untuk fic ini, salah satunya adalah sedikit merombak jadwal judul dari sebagian chapter (mungkin), itu semua karena otak Shiryo yang emang oon kalo diajak kerja sama, yang awalnya Three Answers from Three Questions, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Shiryo akan menggesernya menjadi beberapa chapter berikutnya, Shiryo harap dukungan readers akan selalu mengalir untuk Shiryo.**

**Bahkan demi meluruskan chaptersebelumnya, Shiryo harus rela mengorbankan proyek fic Shiryo yang lain, yang A LETTER itu, entah kenapa sampe sekarang belum selesai, lalu yang itu,, tidakkkk..**

**Ah sudahlah, terimakasih telah membaca curhatan Shiryo Minna-san ^**

**Jangan lupa review,**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


	5. Chapter 5

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

I AM BACK! #palakk sok inggris.. =='

* * *

><p><strong>A MISSION TO HINATA part II<strong>

**Chapter 5: Memories and Surprise!**

Saat itu masih pagi, telinga Naruto masih bisa mendengar cicitan suara anak burung yang menanti makanan dari ibunya.

Ia sudah merapikan dirinya pagi ini, memakai kaos hitam dilapisi baju kotak-kotak kuningnya, ditambah celana jeansnya yang stylish membuatnya tampak begitu berkilau.

Dalam benaknya kali ini, terlihat jelas seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah menantinya di salah satu rumah tradisional yang akan dia tuju, setidaknya tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya, toh pemuda itu sudah tahu letaknya karena ia pernah melewati tempat itu sekali.

.

.

Masih dalam pelukan pemuda berambut menyala itu Naruto hanya bisa cengo, apa yang terjadi padanya hingga di pagi yang indah ini ia mendapat sebuah pelukan dari seorang.. pria?

Mata sapphire nya menangkap sosok gadis yang ingin dijemputnya tesenyum manis padanya, sedikit mengangguk saat alis Naruto bertaut, mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda itu harus membiarkan pemuda yang memeluknya lebih lama.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Gaara ceria.

"Ba-baiklah," tanggap Naruto.

Saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata hampir bertemu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, Hinata member tanda bahwa mereka tak bisa melakukan itu, tidak untuk sekarang, tidak di waktu ini, dan tidak di tempat ini.

"Ayo duduk," tawar Gaara ramah.

Hinata terkejut saat tangan Temari menarik tangan putihnya, ia terkesiap untuk sejenak, menikmati suara hentakan detik jam saat Temati menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Na-naruto-kun adalah malaikat pelindung yang Temari-san katakan padaku kemarin," jawab Hinata terbata.

"Apa?"

"Temari-san tidak tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun ekspresi terkejut Temari sudah menunjukan segala hal untuk Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin," katanya kemudian.

Temari menarik tubuh Hinata untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas antara ruangan yang dipakai Gaara dan Naruto sekarang. Ia menatap tajam pada Hinata, seakan memberi isyarat jangan-berisik-kita-harus-mendengar-semuanya, dan Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludahnya menanggapi perintah tersurat Temari.

Waktu terus berjalan, setiap detiknya, tidak hanya seorang Naruto atau Hinata atau juga Temari, masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan kebingungan otak mereka masing-masing. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan alis masih bertautan, meneliti setiap inchi wajah di depannya dengan hati-hati, memaksa otaknya membuka file-file usang hanya untuk mencari jawaban siapa sebenarnya orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Sejak pelukan itu terjadi, Naruto sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini, tidak mungkin kalau orang yang tadi memeluknya tidak mengenal dirinya, tidak mungkin bahwa orang yang tadi menatapnya dengan bahagia hanyalah orang gila yang hanya ingin membuat dirinya bingung setengah mati.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Gaara menghancurkan lamunan Naruto.

"Emm?" hanya satu gumaman yang keluar dari mulut si blonde itu.

"Ini, kau juga tidak ingat?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk tattoo 'Ai' di dahi kanannya.

Mata sapphire itu memicing, memperhatikan seni alami yang terpatri di dahi seseorang yang sedang tersenyum padanya sekarang, sekian waktu kemudian mata indah itu membulat, lalu terbentang sebuah senyum lima jari khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku buat tattoo bergambar Ramen disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dahi kanannya, ia tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup, hingga kemudian tawa kedua orang itu pecah memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Gaara asal.

"Hey, kapan kau akan berubah? Kau selalu membuat pertanyaan yang aneh seperti itu pada orang lain, jangan begitu lagi Gaara," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku," kata Gaara lembut.

"Masih suka menangis, heh?"

"Ti-tidak juga," jawab Gaara, jelas terlihat semburat merah di pipinya sekarang.

"Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik," kata Naruto lagi.

"Jangan suka berlagak tua di depanku," kata Gaara dengan nada tak suka.

"Hey, mau bagaimanapun, aku ini senpaimu kan?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah, Naruto senpai," jawab Gaara asal-asalan.

Sejenak hening, namun saat green-sea dan sapphire bertemu, tawa kembali pecah.

.

.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Gaara sesenang ini," kata Temari, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Temari-san,"

"Selama ini mungkin aku tak cukup membuatnya bahagia,"

"Tidak, Temari-san, bagi Gaara-kun, Temari-san adalah kakak yang benar-benar berharga," Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman manis.

Mata Hinata menatap lembut mata Temari yang membulat, kemudian sebuah senyum lembut terpatri di wajah cantik Temari.

"Terima kasih," kata Temari kemudian.

,

,

Naruto menyeruput orange jus buatan Gaara beberapa saat yang lalu, ia mengeluarkan kata 'ah~' yang panjang guna membuktikan bahwa jus buatan 'sahabat lama'nya itu benar-benar menyegarkan kerongkongannya. Kembali melihat Gaara setelah meletakkan gelas jus yang sudah setengah kosong itu, Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sudah besar," katanya.

"Hem?" hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dulu kau hanya 'segini', sekarang kau sudah 'segini', kau pasti makan dengan baik ya?" tanya Naruto menggoda Gaara, tangannya baru saja mempraktekkan tinggi badan dengan jari-jarinya yang merapat.

"Kau pasti bercanda, saat kau bilang 'aku makan dengan baik' kan? Aku baru saja tahu apa itu 'makan dengan baik' setelah sebulan yang lalu pindah kesini,"

Tiga pasang mata terperangah hampir bersamaan seusai kalimat itu meluncur dengan polos dari seorang Gaara.

"'Dia' masih seperti yang dulu?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Lebih buruk,"

"Lalu kenapa kau baru pindah kesini sebulan yang lalu?"

"Hukum disana sangat ketat, kau tahu? Di catatan hasil pengadilan aku harus tinggal dengan ay_ dengan 'dia' hingga umur tujuh belas tahun, dan setelah itu aku bebas tinggal dengan siapa saja, biarpun aku kabur bahkan aku berusaha hingga hampir mati, orang-orang disana akan menyeretku pulang biarpun aku menolak sekuat tenaga,"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto semakin ragu.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk merusak suasana ya?" tanya Gaara ketus.

"Syukurlah, ternyata kau baik-baik saja,"

"Hey, hey apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau masih bisa 'berubah' seperti itu berarti kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang di sekelilingku, mereka selalu membuatku tidak mengerti,"

"Karena kau itu terlalu aneh, orang jadi sulit memprediksikanmu kan?"

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu,"

"Dan aku tahu alasannya bukan?"

"Jangan dilanjutkan!"

"Jangan marah,"

"Pembicaraan ini samakin membosankan saja, lebih baik aku tidur," lanjut Gaara semakin ketus.

"Hey tunggu," cegah Naruto, tangan kanannya menahan tangan kiri Gaara yang berlenggang bebas tepat di hadapannya.

Green-sea bertemu sapphire, wajah Gaara memerah saat menyadari apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Dan kau juga belum bisa menguasai perasaan dan ekspresi?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibir ranum sang blonde, ia kembali mengingat masa lalu, bagaimana pertama kali ia 'melihat' Gaara, seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya, duduk sendirian sambil mengayun lembut tubuhnya di sebuah ayunan kecil yang tiangnya sudah terlihat menjingga karena matahari sore, ia menghampirinya, tersenyum, namun anak itu malah menatapnya tak percaya, pertama kali ia mengucap 'hai', anak itu semakin memelototkan matanya, ucapan selanjutnya membuat anak itu menangis dan tanpa ba bi bu si blonde memeluknya, hatinya yang begitu lembut tak kuasa melihat seorang anak kecil yang tampak begitu 'menderita' menangis karenanya, dan tanggapan anak itu hanyalah rona merah, sangat ketara dan menyala di pipinya.

"Kau memang harus belajar lebih banyak, Gaara," ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah belajar banyak,"

"Bahwa hidup itu 'menyedihkan', eh?"

"Tidak, hidup itu sebuah kebahagiaan jika aku bersama orang yang mencintaiku," jawab Gaara santai, "Jadi, apa menurutmu apa aku sudah cukup belajar?"

"Kau memang menakjubkan!"

Dan kembali rona merah itu tercipta.

"Terima kasih," kata Gaara lagi.

"Humm?"

"Sepertinya dulu aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, jadi sekarang aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih saja, kau.. kau sudah menunjukkan padaku apa itu 'mencintai'"

"Benarkah aku sehebat itu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Baka!"

Sejak dulu, tak pernah Naruto sangkal bahwa Gaara adalah orang teraneh di dunia, ia sulit dipahami dan diprediksi, ia begitu rapuh namun juga begitu kuat, ia sulit diartikan hingga kadang Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat karena dulu dengan tiba-tiba Gaara akan menangis sampai sesenggukan, perasaan yang menyakitkan telah membuatnya tak mampu menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, kesakitan telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang begitu sulit dibaca, bahkan dulu si kecil Gaara bilang padanya bahwa terkadang ia tak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya dan tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia katakana untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang mengingat semua itu, bagaimana dahsyat sebuah 'kejadian dan perasaan' yang membuat seorang sosok yang sebenarnya begitu baik menjadi sangat 'membingungkan' seperti itu.

"Aku mau mengambil air sebentar," kata Gaara lagi.

"Boleh minta jus jeruk lagi?"

"Baiklah,"

Langkah kaki memenuhi lantai kayu itu saat kaki ramping Gaara menjejakinya, ia melangkah ringan ke dapur dan menoleh dengan tatapan aneh saat tak sengaja penglihatannya menangkap Hinata dan Temari sedang duduk di sisi dinding penghalang antara ruangannya.

"Ha-hai Gaara," sapa Temari gagap.

"Bodoh!" tanggap Gaara.

Dan kaki itu kembali melangkah ringan meninggalkan Temari dan Hinata yang hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Detak jantung Hinata terdengar begitu kencang saat sebuah nama tertera di layar Hpnya, ia menatap itu dengan seksama, otaknya bergerak cepat saat ia melihat handphone yang sekarang ia genggam itu, berpikir cepat apakah ia akan menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan itu atau tidak.

"Temari-san aku angkat telephone dulu ya," sebuah keputusan yang berat ia ambil pada akhirnya.

"Oh, ya!" tanggap Temari yang masih cengo.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Hinata mendekatkan Hp ke telinganya dengan ragu, kemudian sebuah suara terdengar dari ujung sana.

_"Halo, halo!"_ pangggil sang pemilik suara tak sabar.

"Halo, ada apa Sakura-san?"

_"Dimana kau sekarang?"_

" Aku ma-masih dirumah Temari-san,"

_"Kuberi kau kesempatan sekarang untuk bertanya tiga hal tentang Fleur de Lis,"_ perintah Sakura tanpa terdengar sedikitpun keraguan di dalamnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

_"Kenapa?"_ tanya Sakura meremehkan, _"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum menyiapkan satu pertanyaan apapun nona Hinata!"_

"I-itu, aku sebenarnya..,"

_"Satu..,"_

"Tung-tunggu!"

_"Dua,"_

"Tunggu sebentar!"

_"Ti_"_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Uchiha-san dan Sakura-san hingga tercipta Kyuusa dan Fleur de Lis?" tanya Hinata cepat, terdengar sebuah engahan keluar dari mulutnya yang tengah sibuk mengatur nafas.

_"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"_

"Y-ya!"

_"Apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?"_

"Apa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

_"Kau tidak ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, nona?"_

"Tidak mungkin," kaget Hinata.

_"Ya nona, itu sudah menjadi awal dari semuanya, kau yang melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri dua hari yang lalu adalah sebuah kesuksesan dari semua rencana yang telah terjadi padamu hingga sekarang,"_

"Sakura-san," panggil Hinata dingin.

_"Kau ingin bilang kalau aku kurang ajar? Lebih kurang ajar mana dengan orang yang berani menelanjangi seorang pria di tempat gelap, eh?"_

Hinata benar-benar merasa malu kali ini, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan rasa malunya yang berlebihan, ia memejamkan matanya menetralisir amarahnya yang sekarang benar-benar membuncah, ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri, orang yang begitu bodoh masuk dalam perangkap seorang Haruno Sakura yang merupakan pimpinnan dalam gengnya, ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan lugunya melakukan hal termemalukan di dunia demi sebuah pembuktian bodoh pada kakaknya.

_"Apa kau merasa tertipu?"_

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Aku yang merasa tertipu oleh tampang polosmu Hinata, awalnya ku kira semua ini akan sesulit yang kubayangkan, namun ternyata ini sangat menarik, kau melaksanakan semuanya dengan sangat baik, semuanya sesuai rencana, kau yang tiba-tiba masuk oh, atau harus kusebut 'memaksa masuk' ke dalam Fleur de Lis menjadikan semua rencana kosongku begitu sukses, kau hebat Hinata, benar-benar hebat, maka dari itu, rencana dua hari yang lalu adalah sebuah hadiah kecil padamu atas semua hal yang kau lakukan hingga ini begitu menarik,"_

Masih tak ada jawaban.

_"Bukankah pertanyaan pertamamu sudah terjawab dua hari yang lalu? Jadi ayo ke pertanyaan selanjutnya,"_

"Boleh ku katakana sesuatu sebelumnya?"

_"Apa kau ingin mencaciku? Ayolah~ semuanya akan lebih menarik kalau kau menutup mulutmu,"_

"Kau begitu luar biasa," kata Hinata dengan seringainya.

_"Dan kau lebih luar biasa dibandingkan diriku, jujur saja kau adalah orang paling menarik di Fleur de Lis untuk saat ini,"_

"Sakura-san,"

_"Jangan terus memanggilku, ajukan pertanyaan berikutnya,"_

"Apa kau senang melakukan ini?"

_"Apa harus kuhitung itu sebagai sebuah pertanyaan sebagai hadiahmu?"_

**Hinata POV (Two days ago~)**

Kakiku sudah pegal menaiki tangga yang sungguh merepotkan ini, lagi pula aku kan belum masuk ke Fleur de Lis, dan aku seorang wakil ketua bukan? Kenapa malah aku yang harus menyusul sang ketua dengan tabung-tabung reaksi yang menguarkan bau manis ini?

Aku berdiri mematung ketika dengan amat jelas melihat dua orang itu saling pandang, ku kelebatkan tubuhku menghindari mata mereka yang tampaknya sadar akan kedatanganku, menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik dinding dan memasang telingaku dengan seksama, ya saat ini dengan amat jelas aku bisa mendengar ketua Fleur de Lis dan ketua Kyuusa saling beradu argument dengan sengit.

"Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Lebih dari itu, aku puas, aku sangat puas!"

"Jadi kau ingin meneruskan ini?"

"Heh` tentu saja!"

"Apa kau belum cukup melukai orang lain?"

"Belum sampai kau mati, kau dengar itu?"

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku!"

Mataku terbelalak, seorang Uchiha yang terkenal masa bodoh itu berteriak hal bodoh macam itu pada seorang gadis? Apa dunia ini sudah mau kiamat?

"Ya, seharusnya kulakukan itu sejak dulu, Bastard! Tapi aku ingin membuatmu terluka sama sepertiku,"

"Tak bisakah kau hanya melakukan ini padaku? Jangan meluaki orang lain lagi?" suara Sasuke mulai melembut.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menangis melihat orang-orang yang kau cintai dengan bodohnya 'melindungimu', kau tahu itu? Kau tahu Bastard, semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku tak kan pernah bisa lepas dari ingatanku dengan mudah!"

"Tapi semua yang kau lihat itu salah Cherry,"

"Apa kau pikir aku buta? Setelah semuanya kuberikan padamu dan kau mengkhianati perasaanku?"

"Itu semua bohong!"

"Semua desahan itu bohong? Semua teriakan yang menggema itu bohong? Kau pikir aku begitu polos hingga aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan malam itu? Kau sampah!"

"Cherry,"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu! Selama ini,tak ada maaf di sini untukmu.. Sasu_ bahkan untuk menyebut namamu saja aku tak sanggup,"

"Berhentilah Cherry,"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Apa kau tak bisa hanya memandangku? Hanya menyentuhku?" tusukan disetiap kata Sakura-san membuatku membulatkan mataku. "Apa kau memang menginginkan yang lebih dari itu?" tanya Sakura-san lagi.

"Bukan itu Sakura,"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Melihatmu saja sekarang aku tidak_ kenapa ini begitu membingungkan Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu tega kepadaku? Apa kau tak mengerti? Melihatmu melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya dengan wanita lain adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan?"

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh,"

"Ya, dan kau akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi jika saat itu aku tak berteriak padamu!"

"Aku.."

"Selamanya aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu menderita Sasuke,"

Aku menahan napas saat dengan lembut tangan porselen Uchiha-san menyentuh pipi Sakura-san, Sakura-san nampak terkejut, ia memundurkan langkahnya sekali dan tak mampu bergerak.

"Kumohon, hanya salurkan kemarahanmu padaku, jangan menyakiti orang lain yang tak bersalah lagi Cherry,"

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu dariku," kata Sakura-san dingin sambil menepis kasar tangan porselen itu.

"Kau tahu jika teman-temanmu selalu mau melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan karena mereka takut melukaimu bukan? Mereka terlalu baik untuk kau mintai 'ini dan itu' Cherry, lebih baik kita bubarkan Kyuusa dan Fleur de Lis, masih banyak kelompok yang masih bisa menyumbangkan banyak piala untuk sekolah ini bukan?" bujuk Uchiha-san lembut, terlalu lembut menurutku.

"Jangan bercanda," tanggap Sakura-san lagi.

Ia memalingkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi Uchiha-san yang mematung. Ia melewatiku, begitu lurus tepat di samping kananku, aku menahan napas saat ia melewatiku, entah karena apa, namun kukira bau manis dari tabung-tabung kimia ini lebih bisa meninggalkan jejakku disini. Aku terbelalak kaget saat hanya dalam waktu sedetik aku menangkap butiran lembut di kedua pipinya, Sakura-san menangis?

Aku mengatur kembali napasku, menoleh sejenak ke arah Uchiha-san, menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali ke persembunyianku, ia terlihat begitu sedih saat ini, terlalu menyakitkan melihatnya tanpak tak berdaya, hey apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Baka!

Uchiha-san menatap kepersembunyianku sejenak, hatiku benar-benar hampir keluar dari dadaku saat tak sengaja 'sepertinya' mata kami saling bertemu.

"Sial," aku mendesis.

"Kau yang disana, jangan beri tahu ini pada yang lain, kau mengerti?" teriak Uchiha-san ringan sebelum meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri.

**End of Hinata POV**

_"Apa 'orang' itu menyadari keberadaanmu kemarin?"_ tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat.

_"Baiklah, ayo kepertanyaan selanjutnya,"_

"Apa-apakah semua tugas dari Fleur de Lis selalu berhubungan dengan se-seksualitas? Maksudku_ eum itu,"

_"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan,"_

Penjelasan panjang terdengar begitu menyesakan di hati Hinata saat itu, ia mendengarnya dengan seksama, mengartikan setiap kata yang terucap dari ketua Fleur de Li situ dengan perasaan berdebar-debar dan ketidak percayaan yang luar biasa.

_"Kami, Fleur de Lis melakukan itu hanyalah untuk mengembangan proyek kerja kami sebagai kelompok yang selalu mumpuni di bidang Biologi dan Kimia, kami membuat sebuah campuran dari bahan-bahan Kimia dan langsung mempraktekannya pada manusia, menguji hingga berulang-ulang hingga yakin bahwa itu tak kan berdampak buruk pada diri makhluk hidup dan membuat sebuah pembuktian luar biasa bahwa 'produk' yang kami ciptakan akan bekerja sempurna pada diri manusia, kau ingat tugas terakhirmu? Dengan amat jelas dari penjelasan yang kau dapat, cairan itu cairan penambah gairah bukan? Namun hanya dengan tipuan kata-kata kau benar-benar melakukannya, kau benar-benar bodoh Hinata-chan!" _terdengan tawa menghina dari seberang sana, _"Pada dasarnya hal itu kami lakukan karena adanya 'kerja sama' yang baik dari Kyuusa,"_

Mata gadis itu membulat tak percaya saat kata rancu itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

_"Kalau saja ketua bodoh itu tak membiarkan para anak buahnya membantu kita menyelesaikan setiap percobaan ini pasti kita selalu gagal,"_

"Tapi keuntungan apa yang mereka dapat dari ini Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata cepat.

_"Apa harus kuhitung itu sebagai pertanyaan terakhir?"_

"Ti-tidak, tunggu-tunggu, masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Hinata cepat. Sakura tertawa terbahak di ujung telephone.

_"Kau sangat lucu, aku hanya bercanda,"_ katanya kemudian.

"Mak-maksudmu?"

_"Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi, dan anggaplah ini adalah bonus dariku, mereka akan mendapat seperempat hasil dari penelitian kita Hinata, dan dari sini perang dimulai, mereka akan mengembangkan 'penawar' lain untuk 'cairan' yang kita buat, dan menurutku ini sangat menarik, itulah mengapa tak pernah ada kata 'tidak' dari mulut Fleur de Lis ataupun Kyuusa, ketua selalu memegang kendali, dan kalian para anggota adalah pihak pengeksekusi, sementara kami, ketua adalah orang yang menaggung akibat dari semua kesalahan dari semua hal yang dibuat oleh anggota, bukankah itu adil?"_

Sekali lagi, mata cantik sang Hyuuga melotot tak percaya, bagamana bisa dua orang individu menaggung 'kesalahan' yang dibuat oleh begitu banyak orang, gadis itu ingin memuji namun tak ia lakukan karena ia takut semakin membuat pemimpinnya tertawa bangga.

_"Aku tahu bahwa tidak seluruh dari anggotaku yang berani bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, namun bagi mereka anggota yang bertahan, kebanggaan akan segera mereka dapat karena dapat bergabung dengan geng yang sangat presticious di sekolah kita yang amat terkenal itu, maka dari itu, siapapun yang membangkang tak kan hidup damai hingga ia mati sebelum menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya, kami menuntut tanggung jawab penuh pada setiap individu, kami menuntut kerja sama penuh dari setiap anggota, tak jadi soal apakah mereka melakukan dengan suka rela atau tidak, itu tak masalah bagi kami, yang terpenting kami bisa mendapatkan hal yang kami inginkan, benar-benar menyenangkan, bukan?"_

"Kau sangat mengerikan?"

_"Dan aku membuatmu menjadi orang yang lebih mengerikan dariku, bukan begitu?"_ tanya Sakura dingin, _"Baiklah, ayo kepertanyyan berikutnya,"_

"Tapi aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi,"

"_Makanya bertanyalah sekarang! Pikirkan baik-baik agar kau tak menyesal,"_

Sedikit menghela napas, ia mempersiapkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia mengenggam erat dadanya, menekannya agar jantung yang kini bergetar tak beraturan itu tak begitu bergerak liar.

"Apa- apakah cinta dari Fleur de Lis untuk Kyuusa benar-benar tidak ada?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah napas berat berhembus dan mengalirkan sensasi rasa bersalah yang berlebihan untuknya.

_"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menanyakan ini?"_

"Y-ya,"

_"Menurutmu apakah kami 'saling mencintai'?"_

"Y-ya,"

_"Atas alasan apa kau mengatakan itu?" _tak ada nada lain selain tekanan dalan setiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan.

_"Bukankah kalian selalu 'bekerja sama' dalam segala hal?"_

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bukankah itu berarti kalian saling membutuhkan?"

_"Apa?"_

"Bukankah itu berarti kalian tak dapat bertahan jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang tumbang?"

_"Jangan melanjutkan ini,"_

"Apa kau tak sadar jika selama ini Uchiha-san melindungimu? Apa kau tak sadar behwa selama ini karena menyayangimu, maka Uchiha-san selalu mengalah padamu?"

_"Hentikan,"_

"Apa ini semua harus berlanjut?"

_"Biarkan aku menjawabnya!"_ bentak Sakura saat itu juga, _"Aku tak ingin kau berkata bahwa kami saling membutuhkan, biarpun pada kenyataannya seperti itu, aku tak ingin menganggap ini sebagai bentuk kerja sama, kami tercipta hanya untuk menjatuhkan, kami tercia karena saling membenci satu sama lain, kami tak ingin berkata bahwa kami akan jatuh jika salah satu dari kami jatuh, kami hanya musuh dan tak lebih dari itu, aku membencinya, jadi mana bisa aku berkata bahwa aku mencintainya, kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia disini, kau melakukan hal yang begitu bodoh disini!" _kata Sakura frustasi.

"Aku, sebenarnya melihatmu menangis Sakura-san,"

_"Itu bukan tangis bahagia, itu karena aku terlalu sakit hati dan membenci salah satu orang yang pada dasarnya dulu sangat ku cin_" _perkataan itu terputus, _"Ini tak berguna, kuberitahu kau tugas berikutnya Hinata,"_

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

_"Aku tahu segalanya tentang apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto, dan aku tahu sekarang apa kelemahan Naruto yang sebenarnya, dia tak takut dengan 'proyek' kita, tak takut akan hal paling mengerikan di dunia ini ataupun hantu dan semacamnya, namun ketakutan terbesarnya hanya kau Hinata,"_

"Apa?"

Satu tanggapan yang pasti akan terucap dari bibir sang Hyuuga, Apa? Keterkejutan atas Sakura yang tahu akan hubungannya dan Naruto dan keterkejutan akan kalimatnya tentang kelemahan Naruto.

_"Ya, ia takut kehilanganmu,"_

"Apa?" tanya Hinata lagi, semakin terdengar keterkejutan di dalamnya.

"Tugasmu kali ini adalah_"

Hinata tak mempercayai pendengarannya kaili ini, ia hanya bisa ternganga, ia tak mampu berkata apapun sekarang, ini mustahil, ini tak mungkin, bagaimana bisa hatinya berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang,

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku," lirih sang gadis saat itu, sambungan telephone telah terputus beberapa detik yang lalu, ia masih menggenggam Hp-nya, masih mengalir kata trakhir dari mulut sang Haruno di setiap syaraf otaknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" tangis mulai membanjiri pipi putih gadis Hyuuga itu.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiuhh akhirnya jadi juga, kali ini Shiryo hanya mau bilang 'Gomen, gomen, gomen!' karena suatu hal, semangat Shiryo sempat kendur dan mengakibatkan Shiryo sempat berpikir untuk hiatus beberapa bulan, tapi akhirnya Shiryo sadar bahwa Shiryo harus bertanggung jawab. Semoga para readers maw memahami dan terus mendukung Shiryo.<strong>

**Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^**

**Minta Reviewnya yang banyak ya.. biar Shiryo terus semangat nulisnya..**

**Ayo maju, maju kasih Review.. ^^**

**Jangan lupa review,**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Masashi Kisimoto #eh om Kishi, sebenernya NaruHina nasibnya kek gimana sie?**

**Title: A MISSION TO HINATA part II**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Warning: cerita abal dan ngasal, OOC, bahasa ngasal seenak jidat author, typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara, alur kecepetan..**

** Setelah sekian lama author g sopan ini nggak mampir ke fandom ini, akhirnya Shi mampir juga, kangen banget rasanya, ide Shi emang lagi seret..**

**apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita abal ini?**

**silahkan baca,,**

**relly big thanks for the readers and reviewers.. #hug hug**

* * *

><p><strong>A MISSION TO HINATA part II<strong>

**::**

**::**

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku," lirih sang gadis saat itu, sambungan telephone telah terputus beberapa detik yang lalu, ia masih menggenggam Hp-nya, masih mengalir kata terakhir dari mulut sang Haruno di setiap syaraf otaknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" tangis mulai membanjiri pipi putih gadis Hyuuga itu.

**Chapter 6: The Decision!**

**::**

**::**

Jam dinding masih menyerukan suara tak-tak menggaungi ruangan berbentuk persegi itu. Dua pasang mata saling bertumbukan, terlihat sebuah kebingungan setelah sapphire menumbuk pada violet indah di depannya.

"Ada apa Hime?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"I-iie Naruto-kun, hanya saja.."

"Ya?"

"Ah lupakan saja, kalau nanti sudah waktunya akan kukatakan padamu," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman polosnya, Naruto hanya meraih puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Naruto agak terkesiap saat tangan Hinata menangkap tangannya yang mulai menjauh, ia menggenggamnya dengan malu-malu, menatapnya dengan lembut kemudian berkata dengan tak jelas, "Maukah kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Hinata tenang.

Sebuah senyum tercipta kala itu, senyum sumpringah dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, kembali ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang amat dicintainya itu dengan sayang.

"Naru_" panggilan itu terputus ketika greensea melihat adegan didepannya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ya, Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto selanjutnya, ia memandang serius pada Gaara yang sedang memberikan death glare padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Itu tadi," kata Gaara lagi, ia mengelus kepalanya sendiri, "Apa kalian punya hubungan khusus?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja,"

Green sea itu terpejam, dengusan kecil terdengar dari hembusan napas Gaara yang seakan menggambarkan dampak frustasi sesaatnya.

"Hey ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, lupakan saja," hardik Gaara cepat.

Tiga buah jantung berdetak tak karuan, jantung Hinata yang telah sangat berdebar karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul rasa takut di hatinya, jantung Naruto yang berdebar senang melihat pujaan hatinya dan jantung Gaara yang berdebar aneh yang dirinya sendiripun kurang bisa mengartikannya.

Pukul 09.30, Naruto minta izin pada sang pemilik rumah untuk meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku, setelah mengobrol kesana-kemari dengan Gaara, Naruto pun mengungkapkan niatnya untuk berkunjung kembali dan mengobrol lebih banyak lagi, ia memeluk sahabat lamanya, berterima kasih padanya karena rela datang ke Konoha hanya untuk mencari dirinya, tersenyum manis pada Temari dan dibalas senyum manis pula olehnya membuat Naruto tak segan-segan menggoda Temari dengan temannya yang paling malas sedunia itu hingga wajah cantik Temari matang sempurna.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Kedua tangan itu tertaut, menyusuri jalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga dengan langkah yang seirama.

"Sepertinya akan hujan lagi Naruto-kun," kata Hinata setelah menengadahkan tangannya menangkap rintik hujan yang mencium telapak tangannya lembut.

"O-oh ya," jawab Naruto gelagapan, Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Dalam hitungan detik tangan sang gadis memberontak, melepaskan genggaman sang pemuda dengan kasar, mengakibatkan sepasang alis yang menaut satu sama lain dan sebuah tatapan kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Lebih baik dilepaskan saja," jawab Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi, kini ada sedikit nada manja didalam kalimatnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Jangan bercanda Hime," kata Naruto manja, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat sang empunya merah padam.

Hujan mengguyur bumi dimana jarak yang mereka tempuh masih sangatlah jauh, Naruto menyadari sesuatu, jika ia membelok kearah yang berlawanan maka rumahnya hanya memerlukan jarak waktu lima menit untuk mencapai apartment mungil miliknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda yang bajunya telah basah seutuhnya itu menarik tangan kekasihnya menuju apartmentnya, sementara Hinata hanya bisa mempertanyakan apa yang dilakuakan pujaan hatinya itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan air hujan yang sedang setia menetes dari rambutnya, membuat air bercipratan mengenai wajah Hinata yang menatapnya terkagum-kagum karena kali ini ia terlihat lebih tampan dari pada biasanya.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Di apartment-ku," jawab Naruto enteng.

Dua kali putaran dan kuncipun terbuka, menampilakan sebuah koridor kecil yang rapi, Naruto mempersilahkan gadisnya masuk, mendorong tubuh Hinata karena tadi Hinata sempat menolak karena pakaiaannya yang basah kuyup, namun sebuah pengertian dalam pernyataan manis terlontar dari mulut pemuda tampan itu dan akhirnya Hinatapun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Duduklah dulu," tawar Naruto.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata gugup.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia kini tengah di apartment pemuda yang dicintainya, dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan kedinginan, jadi mungkin sebuah peluka_ ah tidak, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran anehnya, dia memperhatikan ruangan apartment yang mungil itu, benar-benar minimalis, hanya ada satu almari di pojok ruanagan dan sofa panjang orange menyala yang kini ia duduki, juga sebuah televisi layar datar di depannya, ah.. satu lagi, satu_tempat tidur. Pikiran gadis itu kembali melayang entah kemana, kembali pula ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ada apa denganku?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan gadis itu, membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya.

"A-ah tidak," jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ohh, mandilah dulu, sudah kusiapkan handuk dan baju ganti untuknya, aku tidak punya baju wanita jadi kuharap yang kusiapkan nyaman untukmu," kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ka-kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hinata, ia memperhatikan baju Naruto yang telah berubah dari yang tadi.

"Itu gampang, yang penting kau mandi dulu, aku tak ingin kau sakit," katanya masih dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata gagap.

Hinata merasakan air hangat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya saat baru saja ia digiring Naruto ke kamar mandi, ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas, memikirkan kini ia mandi di kamar mandi yang sama yang biasa digunakan pemuda yang sejak dulu dikaguminya saja sudah sangat membuatnya menahan rasa malunya yang berlebihan.

"Bau Naruto," katanya lirih.

Ia menghirup bau yang kini terasa begitu akrab di hidungnya, menciumnya dalam-dalam, mengingat setiap dekapan hangat yang di berikan Naruto untuknya, ya dia benar-benar telah mabuk, dalam pesona seorang Uzumaki.

Setelah membersihkan rambut dan badannya, ia terkesiap melihat baju yang Naruto siapkan, baju yang jelas-jelas ukuran tubuh Naruto ini begitu besar, dan celana jeans ini juga sepertinya kebesaran untuknya, ia menatap baju itu dengan tatapan bingung, membolak-baliknya dan kemudian mencobanya.

"Kebesaran," katanya lirih.

Hanya bagian dadanya saja yang lumayan pas untuk ukuran kaos itu, ia mendengus kesal, namun tentu saja dirinya tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto, justru ia harus berterima kasih karena membiarkannya berteduh dan mandi.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tatapan ragu-ragu, handuk orange itu masih membelit tubuhnya sebatas dada hingga paha di balik kaos biru cerah yang dikenakannya. Ia mendekati Naruto perlahan, menapakkan kaki jenjangnya yang tak terbalut apapun kearah Naruto, dalam hatinya ia meruntuki celana sialan yang langsung melorot ketika ia kenakan.

"A-ano Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Heum," hanya sebuah deheman dan tak lebih, mata pemuda itu melotot sempurna saat ia melihat gadis di hadapannya, rambut basah terurai, kaki putih terekspos, dan..

"A-da ap-apa?" tanya Naruto gugup, ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ap-apa kau punya jaket dan celana yang lain?"

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Ti-tidak, tapi, itu.. anu, Nar-Naruto-kun_" jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Kau tidak pakai…?" pertanyaan Naruto terhenti saat matanya memperhatikan dada Hinata.

"Pu-punyaku ba-basah, kalau dipakai akan merembes ke kaosmu dan nan-nanti akan keliha_"

"Jangan diteruskan," perintah Naruto seketika.

"Ma-maaf," jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Duduklah dulu,"

"A-aku.."

"Kau tidak pakai cel_" lagi-lagi kalimat itu terputus.

"Ba-basah," jawab Hinata lagi, kini mukanya sudah benar-benar memerah, ia tak berani melihat Naruto yang sejak tadi juga tak berani menatapnya.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Kedua orang itu tengah asyik mengunyah cemilan yang baru saja di keluarkan Naruto, sesekali Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang pura-pura menonton TV, jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman, Naruto memandang sekujur tubuh gadis itu sambil tertawa geli dalam hati, tubuh terbalut kaos dan jaket tebal juga celana olahraga itu terkesan sangat imut. Namun wajahnya mendadak memerah mengingat dibalik kaos dan celana olahraga itu tak ada lagi kain sebagai penghalang kulit Hinata.

'Tidak!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang tak sengaja menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku.."

"Hem?"

"Ahh tidak," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata mulai khawatir.

"Y-ya,"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pemuda orange itu ternbelalak, karena dalam hitungan detik tangan sang gadis sudah menempel santai di dahi sang pemuda. Mata lavendernya terhenyak, suhu tubuh Naruto amat tinggi sekarang.

"A-apa semalam kau tidak minum obat?" tanya Hinata panic.

"Semalam aku baik-baik saja, jadi aku tak melakukan apapun," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Dahimu sudah membakar tanganku Naruto, jadi tak mungkin jika kau baik-baik saja, ayo ke kamar!" ajak Hinata.

**Blush..**

Wajah pemuda itu matang sempurna, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya,

'Jangan bilang kalau…' batin pemuda itu terputus.

Sebagai layaknya seorang laki-laki normal, tak akan salah jika Naruto berpikir seperti itu, ini hujan dan amat dingin, dan ini sangat mebuatnya frustasi dibuatnya, ia benar-benar ingin memeluk, dan ia ingin.. ah pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kembali.

"Kau pusing?" tanya Hinata, "Kekamarlah dulu, nanti aku akn menyusul," kata Hinata tenang.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Naruto gagap.

Pemuda blonde itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, bukan karena apa-apa hanya saja tubuhnya tersasa begitu panas saat ini, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasakan pening yang amat sangat menerjang tubuhnya yang begitu terasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kepalaku pusing?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menenpelkan punggung tangannya di dahinya, agak kaget ketika ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tak normal.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Naruto menoleh dengan wajah yang memerah, semua ekspresi malunya yang berlebihan berubah menjadi bingung luar biasa ketika ia menatap Hinata yang masuk ke kamar itu dengan sebuah baskon yang ia jinjing.

"Hina_ ah," belum selesai perkataan itu, tubuhnya keburu limbung. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara panggilan ketika ia masih sedikit tersadar, dan dengan suara sayup-sayup itu ia menuju alam ketidak sadarannya.

**Hinata POV**

Kembali aku menggantikan kompres di dahi pemuda yang kini tengah bernapas dengan berat itu, aku menatapnya, lama, merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghujam hatiku hingga otakku mengirimkan signal agar aku segera menangis.

Aku menggeleng, mencoba menghentikan mataku yang semakin memanas, menggemeretakkan gigiku menahan rasa perih akibat ulahku sendiri yang dengan bodoh menerima tantangan Neji-niisanku hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh seperti ini.

_'Kuberi kau waktu 3 hari Hinata,'_

"Apa? Ti-tiga hari untuk apa?" tanyaku.

_'Untuk meremukkan hati wakil ketua itu,' _ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-san, bahkan kami belum menjalin hubungan ini selama seminggu," bantahku.

_'Apa ada hubungannya dengan waktu untuk 'membunuh' seseorang huh?'_ tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya!" bantahku pasti.

_'Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang melakukannya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas lagi, dan pasti si Bastard itu akan menangis darah melihat temannya sengsara,'_ katanya.

"Kau gila!"

_'Ya, aku memang gila, dan kau sudah masuk dalam perangkap kegilaanku, kau tahu itu kan?'_ tanyanya datar.

"Aku mau keluar,"

_'Hoo, bagus, semakin cepat kau keluar tanpa menyelesaikan tugas terakhir sebelum kau keluar, semakin cepat kau melukainya dan semakin perih kau menderita,' _katanya lagi.

"Sakura-san!"

_'Jadi pilih mana nona? Kau mau melihatnya terbujur kaku huh?'_

"Jangan bercanda!"

_'Apa aku pernah bercanda padamu?'_

"Aku.."

_'Kuanggap itu sebagai ya, jangan lupa berikan padaku file-file yang telah kau isi, lampirkan juga data anak Sabaku itu, tampaknya ini akan menjadi menarik jika ia benar-benar masuk ke Kyuusa,'_

Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku lagi, tak bisa lagi menghentikan panggilan 'bodoh' pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa hal ini menyeret orang yang amat kucintai.

Kau idiot Hinata!

Idiot!

**Author POV**

Hinata menutup matanya erat, mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal dan benci yang berlebihan. Ia kembali menatap pemuda di depannya dengan khawatir. Menempelkan kembali tangannya di dahi sang pemuda dan kini ia agak tersenyum mengetahui fakta jika panas pemuda itu sudah turun sejak dua jam yang lalu ia terjaga mngganti kompres untuknya dengan sayang.

"Hi-Hinata," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Eum?"

"Kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Naruto lembut, tangannya yang masih panas membelai pipi Hinata.

"Iie Naruto-kun, I'm ok," sanggah Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda," katanya lagi, ia masih bisa tersenyum saat itu, membuat tangis Hinata semakin menjadi, "Kemarilah," tawarnya, pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya dengan hangat, memberi isyarat agar gadis cantik itu berhambur ke pelukannya.

Terdengar suara hujan masih deras diluar sana, suara jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan hingga Hinata bisa menikmati suasana itu, Hinata menyamankan posisinya, kini ia berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Naruto, menikmati detak jantung pemuda itu dengan telinganya yang agak tertutupi rambutnya yang masih agak basah, ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada sang pemuda, merasakan irama deg-deg dari balik tulang rusuk yang begitu kokoh itu. Masih menangis, namun perih hatinya tak jua hilang kala tangan Naruto mengelus lembut rambut indigonya.

"Ceritakan padaku Hime," tawar Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Hemm,"

"Bagaimana jika kita harus berpisah?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Hime? Kita di dunia nyata, bukan di dunia dongeng, jadi tak mungkin jika tiba-tiba kau memiliki sayap dan pergi meninggalkanku yang manusia biasa, bukankah begitu?" tanya pemuda itu, ia agak terkikik pelan.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, apakah kau akan membenciku?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Haruskah?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Aku tak ingin itu terjadi,"

"Aku juga, akan kupastikan bahwa hal itu tak akan membuatmu menderita Hime,"

Tangis itu kembali pecah, mata cantik itu kini menatap lurus mata sapphire yang kini terlihat lesu akibat demam yang dideritanya.

Sebuah ciuman dirasakan di bibir Naruto kala gadis yang sejak tadi menatapnya mempersatukan bibir mereka. Menyesapi setiap rasa manis dari bibir sang pemuda, meninggalkan jejek air mata yang menetes di sepanjang pipi pemuda yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya itu.

"Aishiteru, Naruto kun.. Totemo aishite imasu," katanya setelah melepas ciuman itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Hime?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ya, Naruto-kun aku baik-baik saja, hanya takut kau kenapa-napa," bohong gadis itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Naruto lega, ia mencium puncak kepala Hinata sejenak setelah mengatakan hal itu, "Kau pasti sangat lelah, tidurlah Hime," tawar pemuda itu.

"Na-naru_"

"Kekekeke kau pikir kau akan berbuat macam-macam padamu huh?"

"I-Iie, ta-tapi,"

"Sudah, jangan memasang wajah merah padammu itu, atau aku akan benar-benar berbuat macam-macam padamu," godanya.

Gadis itu mengembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang Naruto, menelusupkan wajahnya dalam, menyesaki hidungnya dengan aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang tak lama lagi tak mampu ia dekap kembali. Ia hampir saja menangis mengingat permintaan konyol Sakura, yang baginya begitu tak masuk akal.

"Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Ya,"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyalah, tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa kau harus tidur setelah ini, ok," perintahnya, gadis itu mengangguk lembut.

"Dimana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu?"

"E-eh, a-apa?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Bukankah nanti kau mau menjadi_eum.. istriku?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

**Blush..**

Pipi itu kembali memerah, sangat merah sekarang, ia kembali menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang itu, menyembunyikan dahinya di balik poninya yang sekarang sudah terlalu acak-acakan.

"A-ahahaha, jangan di-dibahas lagi," kata Naruto selanjutnya, wajahnya yang panas karena demam, menjadi semakin panas ketika syaraf malunya menampar dirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku ma-mau?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya dua debar jantung yang saling berdentam tak karuan, Hinata menikmati debaran jantung itu hingga ia tersenyum senang, ia mempertajam telinganya guna menangkap debaran yang lebih keras, ia semakin tersenyum saat dengan jelas jantungnya semakin liar berdetak saat ia mendengarkan jantung Naruto yang tak kalah liarnya berdetak sama seperti miliknya.

"Ti-tidurlah Hinata," tawar Naruto halus, ia mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakkan tangan kirinya di kepala Hinata dan mendorong lembut kepala itu hingga tertabrak lurus pada dadanya, sementara tangan kanannya kini tengah memeluk Hinata tepat di punggungnya.

Mata gadis itu terpejam, hanya terpejam atau ahh pura-pura terpejam, telapak tangan kirinya kini menempel halus di dada pemuda yang memeluknya, ia mendengar dengkuran halus, seperti hidung yang sulit untuk bernapas karena akan segera terjangkit flu, kemudian ia tersenyum dalam diam. Tangan halus itu mengelus kecil dada pemuda yang kini berbaring di tempat yang sama dengannya, kembali alisnya tertaut dan ia hampir kembali menangis.

"Aku hampir gila," gerutunya.

Sejenak ia memikirkan kata-kata Sakura saat di telepon tadi, dia akan membunuh? Membunuh? Hah yang benar saja, itu tidak mungkin, apa dia ingin masuk ke dalam sel dan dibenci orang selamanya? Ini gila.

"Hi-Hinata, hah hah," lirih Naruto membuat gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"Tubuhku serasa terbakar," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Naruto," hanya sebuah panggilan sayang yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu sembari memeluk tubuh yang sedang demam itu dengan erat, "Aku disini, aku disini untuk memelukmu," kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Jangan pergi, kau mengerti?" rancau Naruto.

Hinata semakin miris ketika ia kembali merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto kembali memanas, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, sememntara dia mengerti bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menjaganya.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Gadis cantik itu menopang dagunya dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia menatap keluar jendela dengan otak yang sepenuhnya tak konsentrasi ke pelajaran yang kini Senseinya ajarkan di depan kelas, ia mendengus kasar, menundukkan kepala dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, mengambil napas dengan paksa dan mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya.

"Apa kamu sakit Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi sensei yang kini ada di samping meja gadis itu.

"Ah, Sensei, saya hanya sedikit pening," jawabnya.

"Apa perlu temanmu mengantarmu ke UKS?" tanya Sensei itu lagi.

"Iie sensei, biar saya jalan sendiri saja," balasnya.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang ia lalui, agak terseok ia sedikit libung karena hilang keseimbangan.

"Sial," lirihnya.

Hanya terdiam, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur ruangan kesehatan itu. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang dengan berat, memijit keningnya yang terasa begitu pening, ini sudah hari kedua dan gadis itu belum melakukan aksi apapun, ia sempat berkonsultasi kepada Temari, namun gadis itu tak bisa memberikan solusi pasti untuknya.

"Hahh," kembalii gadis itu membuang napas berat.

"Moshi-moshi," sapanya kala sebuah panggilan mendarat di Hpnya.

_"Kau dimana?"_

"Sakura-san?"

_"Kutanya padamu, dimana kau?"_

"Bisakah kita batalkan semua perjanjian kita? Ini semua non sense, ini membuat kepalaku hampir pecah dan aku tak mungkin melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan kepadaku, ini tak masuk akal, apa kau tak menyadari bahwa kau melukai banyak orang disini? Apa kau tak tahu jika sudah terlalu banyak ancaman yang telah kau lakukan? Apa kau tak tahu jika kau membuat banyak orang menderita, keegoisanmu membuat orang lain terluka, seharusnya kau tahu itu! Hentikan semua ini!" teriak Hinata lantang.

_"Apa sudah selesai? Kau membuat telingaku tuli nona, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, itu sangat mudah, kau tinggal berkata pada Naruto bahwa aku ingin putus denganmu dan kembalilah ke duaniamu yang biasa, aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hah.. apa kau tahu? Sejujurnya aku juga lelah, sejujurnya aku juga ingin menghentikan ini, namun semuanya sudah terlambat, semuanya sudah bergerak terlalu jauh,"_

"Tak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai sesuatu yang lebih baik,"

_"Kau tahu nona? Bukankah lebih mudah mengatakan dari pada melakukan? Apa kau juga akan menelan mentah-mentah sesuatu yang dibebankan padamu padahal kau tak punya sedikitpun basic untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu? Kau pasti merasa frustasi dan merasa tertekan bukan? Para asistenku sudah sangat akrab dengan hal itu, namun mereka tak pernah menerima kekalahan, rasa bersaing yang perlahan muncul telah menggerogoti jiwa mereka dan ya_"_

"Mereka hanya terlalu sayang padamu," kata Hinata lirih, "Mereka semua takut melukaimu, mereka ingin kau bahagia, mereka tak ingin kau masuk rumah sakit lagi, mereka hanya ingin melihatmu tertawa Sakura-san," lanjutnya, "Tak ada seorangpun yang ingin melihat sahabatnya menderita bukan? Mereka juga begitu, seharusnya kau bahagia karena masih banyak orang yang dengan setia mau berdiri dibelakanngmu padahal dengan jelas kau terlihat sangat 'kacau', kau harus sadar Sakura-san, mereka ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu," kata Hinata lagi, ia menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Rambut panjangnya yang tadi ia sibakkan di balik telinganya kini menjuntai pasrah menutupi pipi kanannya yang halus, ia hampir menangis lagi, namun ia mencoba menahannya saat ia mengingat wajah bahagia Naruto yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku akan bertahan, sudah kuputuskan," katanya mantab.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Derap kaki yang begitu cepat memenuhi koridor panjang dimana Hinata kini tengah berlari menuju suatu tempat yang benar-benar tak bisa dipercayainya. Air matanya meleleh bagai es yang dipanaskan dengan api yang terlalu panas saat ia berdiri di amabang pintu sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi bau obat itu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengatur napasnya dengan paksa, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur mungil khas rumah sakit.

"Kuso!" umpatnya kala itu.

Ini hari ketiganya untuk memutuskan Naruto, namun gadis itu tak melakukan apapun, pukul tiga sore, ketika ia sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, sebuah telephone berdering untuknya, menguar suara Neji yang mengabarkan sebuah musibah vatal, Naruto hampir mati.

"Anda tak apa nona?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sopan, disampingnya ada Temari yang ditangannya masih penuh dengan file-file kosong yang sudah pasti penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya air mata yang terus meleleh membasahi pipi gadis itu, mata lavender itu hanya menatap Naruto yang tubuhnya penuh goresan dan lebam dengan canggung.

"Dia terserempet mobil tadi," kata Neji agak datar.

"Temari-san, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Hinata?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-san?" pekik Hinata hebat.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku dan Hinata sebentar?" sebuah suara dingin, teramat dingin, menyeruak, memantul di telinga Hinata dan yang lain dengan amat tak nyaman.

Temari, Shikamaru dan Neji segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan agak tergesa, sungguh, sebenarnya mereka ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke pada Hinata, namun keingin tahuan itu mereka pendam dalam-dalam saat menegerti bahwa itu adalah pembicaraan pibadi, bahkan tak boleh ada seorangpun yang boleh menunggu di luar.

Atmosphere yang begitu canggung segera tercipta kala dua orang itu saling bertatapan, di telinga mereka kini hanya terdengar suara berat Naruto yang hanya bisa bernapas dengan bantuan tabung oksigen, Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, ia memjit keningnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Ini melelahkan, bukankah begitu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke datar, membuat Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa, "Kau baru mengalami ini beberapa hari, sementara aku hampir dua tahun mengahadapinya, menurutmu, apakah seharusnya aku gila sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

'Ini tidak mungkin,' batin gadis itu gelisah, 'Seorang Sasuke mampu berkata seperti itu? Seperti itu? Pada seorang gadis, ini pasti sudah gila,' lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, jelas bahwa ia menanggung sesuatu yang amat berat di pundaknya.

"Apa kau membenciku?" pertanyaan yang begitu rancu keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau membenciku? Aku yang menyebabkan ini semua bukan? Apa kau tak bisa melihat kondisinya sekarang?" pertanyaan rancu berikutnya terdengar, Sasuke menatap lurus Naruto, "Saat kau menyebut namanya, aku yakin jika apa yang gkau katakan itu tak salah, dia memang sedang menghukumku, melukai orang-orang yang berharga untukku, aku ingin mengehentikan semua ini," lanjutnya tak jelas.

"Apa kau yakin jika dia yang melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau Sakura yang melakukannya?"

"Y-ya,"

"Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menghentikan ini semua, aku ingin mengehentikan hal konyol ini semua_" hening.

" Denganmu,"

'Apa ini nyata? Apa yang tadi kudengar ini nyata, aku tahu jika Sasuke mencintai sahabatnya, dan dia tahu jika aku mencintai Naruto, tapi bekerja sama dengan seorang Uchiha?..

Hidupku berubah dengan amat tergesa,'

"Ba-baiklah," jawab gadis itu tergagap.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>G ada kata lain yang pengen Shi katakan selain maaf dan terima kasih, jika benar rasa bosan bisa menyerang manusia, itu memang benar adanya, ketika mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru dan merasa jenuh dengan yang lama itu juga benar adanya, tapi Shi hanya buntu, seakan g tahu harus nulis apa lagi agar cerita ini berlanjut, ini benar-benar dilema dan drama..<strong>

**ya sudahlah, masihkah readers berkenan memberikan review?**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b**

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


End file.
